The True Lily
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: FinishedLily is a pushover at school but at home she a wild child. When Sirius Black moves in next door how will Lily handle the her true idenity come out and how will James handle falling in love with her?
1. Lily's Life

At school people would describe Lily Evans as a shy pushover. Well of course she wasn't the most ordinary person. She was going to school for witches and wizards. At her so called home she was wild chick. She knew the police squad by first name because she gets in so much trouble. At Hogwarts people would make so much fun of her, her best friend betrayed her for no reason, and James Potter life mission was tomake her miserable.

Lily was just about to leave Hogwarts to go home for summer vacation. She was in 6th year. She was a perfect before her badge was taken away form her. At one point she was a good kid. Then her parents died. Lily barely lived. A drunk driver hit her parents barely missing her. After that Lily was quiet, shy, and a pushover at school. At home with her sister who she lives with she always disobeying her for one reason or anther.

Many would wonder she was a pushover at one place and wild child at anther place. At school she stays quiet because she doesn't want to draw attention to herself but somehow the Marauders always draws attention to her.

At home she always getting drunk, sneaking out, and getting in trouble. Her sister only puts up with her because of child support she gets form the government. Petunia is 5

years older then Lily at age 21. Soon Lily's world will change with the Black family movingin next door. How will Sirius Black handle the true Lily being next door to him and how will James handle it?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing I wish but I don't.

tell me what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Pink Hair And Green Strips

_Thanks to all that reviewed. I really love u even the who told me not to continue. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing tear_

It was the day of going home feast when Lily was wearing her 69' Woodstock shirt and shorts. She was ankle deep in lake water. Her long auburn hair was flowing down her back and her emerald eyes were shining for once. When James Potter came by without his friends. James Potter was 6'2 ft, messy black hair, and to die for hazel eyes.

"Evans," he said " What are you doing?"

"Plotting your death." Lily mumbled

"What was that?" James Yelled

"Nothing." She said meekly

"That's what I thought. Anyway I wondering if I could test something on you?" James asked

"No" Lily answered

"Too bad. _Maak roze groen(a/n :Dutch lol)!" _He said waving his wand.

Lily hair turned pink with green stripes. Lily runway as fast as she could so James couldn't see her smile. Lily like the color pink. She went to her dorm room and went straight to the bathroom. She went to the mirror and picked at her hair. She loved it minus the green strips. She was still looking at it when her roommate, Lexi, screamed, " Lily I have to pee. Get OUT!"

"OK" Lily said as she got out.

"OMG, Look at your hair Lily did the Marauders get you again. Hahahaha." Lexi laughed as she went inside the bathroom."

Lily just shrugged, grabbed a book and read on her bed until she fell asleep.

Lily didn't wake up until the next morning. She went to get some breakfast when a owl gave her a letter.

It said, _Dear Freak,_

_I'm not picking you up. I don't care how you get home as long as your home by Sunday morning because Social Services are coming at Noon. Got it? Good_

_Petunia _

Lily thought, _Great today Monday and she doesn't care if I don't show up for almost 7 days. Loving sister I got. I just stay a Daniel's till Sunday._

Lily walked away and didn't notice the letter drop. She didn't see Remus pick it up and read it. Remus gave her pity look because he knows how she feels.

After to a almost all day trip back to the train station, Lily hair was normal again. She changed into hiphuggers and a tank top that said "I Don't Bite…. Hard" She pulled a hoodie over it so no on from Hogwarts saw it. She couldn't wait she was going to the Broken Hearts Salon and dying her hair Hot pink. As soon she was in the muggle world she went to the pay phone. But before she could get their Remus block her path.

"Do you want a ride home?" he asked

"No, why?" I asked

" Just wondering." He answered and he left.

Lily went to the payphone and dialed Daniel's number.

"Hello?" A high-pitched voice said on the line of the phone.

"Guess who?" She said

"Lily, is that you?" The voice asked.

"I miss you Daniel! Can I ask you a big favor?" Lily asked

"Of course Lily, Dear." Daniel said

"Would you mind picking me at the train station and let me stay at your place until Saturday?"

" I would love to Lily dear. I be their in like 5 minutes my dear."

" OK I be here."

Lily dialed Petunia number

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Petunia voice said

"Petunia, Its Lily I be home Sunday Morning."

"No be home tomorrow." Petunia demanded.

"Why?" Lily asked

"Because the new neighbors are coming over tomorrow and they want to meet you." She said

"Fine" Lily said then hung up.

James Potter was 3 ft away listening to her both of her conversations.

When he was about to say something really mean to Lily. When he heard "Lily, Dear over here."

"Daniel" Lily screamed, " Petunia making me come home tomorrow to meet the new neighbors."

Daniel pouted, "ok"

"Evans, Boyfriend?" James asked a little jealous without himself knowing.

"Ha, More like a best girlfriend." She said laughing

Then Lily and Daniel walked away, leaving James confused.

_Review, Review_

_Tell me what you think!_


	3. Hungover and Sirius Black

_HI Again! Thanks for reviewing _

_**Someone( ): Well I'm not sure but I'm going to make them somewhat muggle friendly. It might change kk**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**_

Lily and Daniel went to Broken Hearts Salon to get Lily's hair done. Lily was so excited getting her done. If you hadn't figure it out by know Daniel was gay. Lily has gone to Broken Hearts Salon ever since her parents died to get her hair done.

"Hello Ladies. Have I been missed?" Lily asked as she walked in.

"Hi Lily. You have been missed what can we do for?" asked Delilah the owner.

"Pink, I want pink hair." Lily said.

" Step right up Lily, Daniel come back in a hour or so. OK dear?" Said Ruby

" Yes, Ma'am" I be back." He said.

An hour later Lily hair was hot pink. Everyone there was awing the hair do. She taken off her hoodie of long time ago. Showing of her good figure. Lily was looking in the mirror "I love it! Its kicks ass!" Lily yelled hugging everyone.

Daniel came in "OMG Lily its kicks ass!" he yelled.

"I know. Thank-you everyone" Lily said going up to the counter she paid and left with Daniel with one last wave.

"What do you wanna do" Lily asked

"I dunno lets get drunk." He said

"Yes Sirree. Lets ago." Lily replied

Next Day

"OOOO" came out of hungove Daniel mouth.

"I agree." Lily said also hungover"What time is it?"

" I think noon" he replied

"I gotta go or else. Luv u Daniel." Lily said

'Luv u more" Daniel groaned

Lily left and dragging herself to find a cab. When she finally got to Petunia's House it was almost one. She saw a little girl playing out front of the new neighbors house. She waved, Lily waved back. She got enough courage to go inside.

"Honey I'm home." I said

"Finally your home. OK the new neighbors are going to be here soon. No mentioning Hogwarts………OMG what happen to your hair! You can't meet the neighbors looking like that. Blah Blah blah." Petunia was still talking but I toned her out, "At least wear what I picked out for you. Its on your bed. Lily. LILY! Are you listening?"

" Of course I put on the outfit right now."

20 minutes later Lily heard the doorbell ringing and talking she went downstairs.

"Lily meet Gracie Black, her daughter Annie and her son Sirius." Petunia told me.

"Its great to meet you." Lily said meekly because Sirius Black was right in front of her.

" Lilkins , I missed you. We're neighbors now. We are going to be bestest friends ever. What did you do to your hair its .. bright?" Sirius said

" You two know each other?" Mrs. Black ask.

"Yea, we go to school together." Lily said.

" Hogwarts?' Squeaked Petunia

"Yes, what else?" Sirius asked

"Please come in for tea." Now a squeaky Petunia said .

For the two hours Lily endured a glaring Petunia, a shocked Sirius, a too over the top Mrs. Black, and a sweet shy little Annie.

"Thanks for the tea Petunia but we must be going. It was lovely to meet you Lily." Mrs. Black in one breath.

"Any time Gracie." Petunia said

"It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Black and you to Annie. Nice to see again Sirius." Lily said quietly

"Bye, Lily." Annie and Sirius said at the same time.

Lily went to her room thinking,_ This can't be happening. Its a nightmare. They will know the real me soon Potter will know my hair is PINK. Omg Save me lord Save me._

Sirius went home and owled James right away. It Said

_Prongs _

_Guess what? _

_Evans is my new neighbor and her hair is PINK! Pink can you believe it I can't. Well anyway come over tomorrow night and we will stalk her. Mauhhh. _

_Padfoot_

_Review Review!_


	4. Shopping and Hide and Seek

_Disclaimer- I own Nothing but Daniel_

_**thanks to all that reviewed! I luv u very much!**_

James Potter was at home when he got a letter from Sirius. After Reading the letter James screamed "Holy Shit! Mum I'm going to Sirius tomorrow OK?"

"Yes Dear but after you finish you chores." Yelled James Mum

"K" He yelled back

_This was going to be interesting _James thought

Next Day

Lily was walking around outside doing nothing, very bored. When Sirius started walking with Lily and said, "So Lily nice hair."

"Thanks" Lily said quietly

"Soooooooo, Do you wanna hang-out, get drunk, maybe?" Sirius ask

"No, I don't drink much." Lily meekly answered

"Really? Oh well." He said with a shrug

"I gotta go. Ummmmmm Grocery Shopping. Bye" with a wave Lily was gone.

Lily went into the house grabbed the car keys, money, and the grocery list. "I'm going grocery shopping tuna."

"Only buy what's on the list. No BOOZE!" She yelled

Lily went to the car and went to the store.

Sirius thought, _Booze? I can't wait for tonight. I'm going to go bug Annie._

At the store Lily was shopping when she ran into, literately, ran into with her cart James Potter.

"Sorry about that" Lily said

" No problem." James said awed by her beauty not knowing it was Lily Evans "I'm James Potter."

"I know." She said

"And you are?" James ask.

"I'm me." Lily answered with a smirk

"Really? Well you wanna hang out tonight? Maybe Club hopping or even a movie?" He asked

"No thanks. I'm grounded for dying my hair. Bye" Lily walked away to pay with a smirk on her face.

When Lily came home Annie came up to her and went, "Lily you wanna play?"

"Sure. Let me put these away. OK." Lily replied

"OK. Thanks Lily."

When Lily came back outside Annie and Lily started to play hide and seek in the backyard.

"Ready or not here I come Annie." Lily shouted She started to look around for Annie(A/n Annie is 5). When she was looking under bushes she felt people behind her.

"Lily dear what are you doing?" Asked Sirius.

"Looking for Annie and you?" Lily said

"L-l-lily?" James asked

"Potter." Lily said getting up just to hear a giggle.

Lily tiptoed over to a shed and grabbed Annie and hauled her over her shoulder.

"Hi giggle Lily giggle" Annie said giggling, "Jamise, I missed you!" She jumped out of Lily arms and went to James.

"Hi midget. Miss u!" James said. He was still staring at Lily. Shocked.

"Um I got to go." Lily said And ranaway.

James and Sirius were staring at her as she ran. They both have the same smiles on their faces and their eyes sparkling.

**Review! Review!**


	5. Evil Annie and Fighting

_**Disclaimer I own Nothing.**_

_**Urgh- This is my 1st language! I have a speech problem that can effect my Writing. SO don't go around asking things like that almost positive that you are if you are not right. Got it? **_

_**Thanks everyone else!**_

"This is going to be fun!" Squealed Sirius as he jumps up and down.

"Yes it is, Sirius, Yes it is." James replied.

"What going to be fun?" Annie Asked

"Nothing squirt." Sirius said

"If you don't me, I will warn Lily! And tell her why moved!" Annie said in a evil voice.

"You wouldn't!" He squealed

"Watch me!" She said with a evil little grin!

"Fine! OK! She goes to our school but she different, she quieter and last time I checked she cried when James turned her hair pink and green and all those other pranks." Sirius said in one breath.

"Meanie!" She screamed and kicked Sirius in the shin.

"Haha! " James was laughing his ass off.

"You too James!" She yelled and kick him too.

"Owww! Annie" He said pouting.

Annie stuck out her tongue and runaway. _This was great,_ Siruis thought_, Now midget knows the plan._

* * *

Lily went inside to get ready for tonight. She was wondering what to wear when Petunia came in. " Lily what are you doing?" she squealed

"Getting ready to go out. Why?" Lily said unaware of Petunia so- called Death glare.

" You are not going out because you embarrassed me front to of the Blacks with the hair and not telling me that they were _Freaks_." She said the last part in a hiss.

"I didn't now that they were our neighbors!" Lily screamed

" But you saw the little Girl." She yelled back

"I didn't know Sirius Black had a little sister!" Lily Yelled so only Petunia hear her.

"Well you are not going out! If you sneak out I call the police." Petunia Screeched so the whole neighborhood heard.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Lily said while pushing Petunia out of her room.

Lily was just finishing getting dressed when a face pop in front of her window. "HI, Lily!" said the face.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Lily said to the face.

" Aren't I always trying to and now let me in." the face said laughing.

"Come in Daniel." Lily said opening the window, "Petunia said I can't go but who cares."

Daniel climbed through the window saying, " Is it me or did our window get smaller?"

"Maybe your gaining weight." Lily said laughing, "I'm almost ready."

An half an hour later Lily was still getting ready. "Lilyyyy…" Daniel whined.

"OK! I'm ready lets go!" Lily said annoyed. She was wearing a black tank top and pair of ripped jeans, Her hair was down. Her make-up was dark and gloomy, on most girls it would look bad but on Lily it looked great.

"She's leaving" said James, "lets go"

**Review!**


	6. Stalking and Cops

**_I own nothing !  
_**

_**Thanks to all that reviewed! I luv very much.**_

James and Sirius were following Lily. They were about 20 yards behind her and Daniel.

"Were are they going ?" whispered James

"They seem to be going to Freedom, the new hottest club around here." Sirius told James

"They would never get in." James said, "Lily a geek. Isn't she?"

" I don't think so." Sirius said unsure himself.

Lily didn't even bother going to the back of the line. She went straight to the front and started talking to the bouncer.

"Hey Vinnie! How's the wife and kid?" Lily asked

"Good, Good! How school? Any kids you want me to beat up?" Vinnie said

"No, but thanks anyway. School good."

"Should I except the police looking for you?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Lily said with a somewhat innocent look.

"Go one in you two." He said with a sigh.

Lily grinned and walked right in with Daniel at her heel.

Sirius and James had their mouths hanging open. "How did she do that?" James said amazed.

"I don't know." He answered "How are we going to get in?"

" We don't. We wait." James answered.

"We don't want to be spotted." Sirius said " We wait." He screamed out the last part.

In the club Lily drinking and dancing. SHe was flirting with guys. Killing time before cops came and get her. She thought she saw 2 people following her to here but they never came in so she forget it. About 1:00 A.M. 2 cops came in and spotted Lily. Walked straight to her. "The woman cop said" Lily. What have we told you?"

Lily pretended to think about it for a little bit and then said, "Never Drink and drive?"

The male cop sighed and said, " Come on Lily. Your sister is worried sick."

"Petunia? Are you sure you have the right girl? I mean Petunia worried about me? _PETUNIA! Me? _Good one Timmy. Good one." Lily said and started to laugh. Lily was just a little bit drunk.

"Lily. Lets go." The female cop said.

"OK. Betty. Didn't you have Roy as a partner last summer?" Lily asked.

"He moved to Ireland to be back with his family." Betty said with a little sadness in her voice. She started walking Lily out of the club.

"Don't worry. He can't Live without you." Lily said as she walked out and waved a Vinnie who was laughing at her.

Sirius and James were flirting with some girls when Sirius saw the cops and Lily.

"James she on the move. Lets rolls." Sirius started to leave but said " Ladies it was lovely to meet you. Here my number give me a call anytime." He winked and walked away.

James just winked and walked away. They started to follow the cops and Lily when they put Lily in the cop car.

"Did you see that?" James gasped

"We are not dealing with the same Lily!" Sirius exclaimed. Because Lily was laughing as she was put in the cop car.

**Review!**


	7. Yelling and Running Away

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own Nothing but Daniel!**_

"I did see that!" James said, "We are not dealing with the same Evans or are we?"

"I know I can't tell. Lets get to the house and find out how much trouble will get in." Sirius told James

"_LILY!_" Screamed Petunia, after the Betty and Timmy left. "How dare you disrespect me again! You Are so lucky I'm not sending you to a foster home and the Social Services would agree with me. Why must you sneak out, drink. You know the whole police squad by **_FIRST_** name and about their lives.! You weren't like this when we had mum and daddy! No you only act like this for me. You were always their Favorite!"

"So they just loved me more then you the horse face daughter they had before me. I don't care if you send me to a home! It would be a lot better there then here you BITCH! I hate you! You don't care about me all you care about is the money the country gives you for taking care of me and I'm not here 3/4ths of the time! All you care about is fat whale of a boyfriend who may not even be human." Lily yelled back.

"Get out! Get Out! How dare you talk about Vernon like that. You filthy little With! Besides its all your fault mum and daddy is dead. Thanks a lot Lily" Petunia yelled.

"Fine!" Lily said ran to her room to get clothing and anything else she going to need for the rest of summer and school.

James and Sirius were outside gasping at what they heard. Lily had it really rough. No wonder she did all this. But why didn't she do this at school? She acted so meek and so quiet when actually she had a good set of lungs. " We need to talk to her." they said in unison.

Just then Lily ran out(or the best she could with a big trunk and a guitar strap to her back) of the house screaming "Have a nice you horse face freak!" She started to run down the street, when James and Sirius stop her. "We need talk Lily." James said. James then saw her face and his heart melted because Lily was crying and James was already half in love with her already.

"Leave me alone." She said

"No we need to talk." Sirius said.

"Don't you get it! I leave you alone at school and here but you keep bugging me. I try to stay invisible at school so maybe I have one less person hating me. My only Living family hates me. Everyone else I know in the muggle world hates me besides the cops, I just annoy them, Daniel, he can't hate me, and the people at Broken hearts salon, because I'm so nice to them and maybe Vinnie but we not even friends." I screamed " but you guys just have to annoy me not matter what. Can't you just leave me alone, Please." Then Lily got in a cab and they didn't see her for about a month.

In the cab lily thought,_ why can't the world leave me alone I can't live with Daniel because that the first place they will look. I just live here and there get money by singing and playing the guitar._

**One month later.**

Lily kept her trunk at Daniel's but can't go their because cops are watching the place looking for her. She was on the street right now singing to earn some money. She actually has a good voice.

_Eyes black as the night_

_Always staring_

_Never caring_

_Anger filled them_

_Hatred flaring_

_Eyes black as the night_

_Now hateful & angry_

_What did I do to those eyes?_

_That were brown_

_Now_

_Black as the night_

_(Black as the night. I wrote it)_

Lily had just earned money to stay the night at a cheap motel or maybe even Leaky Cauldron if she exchange the money to wizard money.

**Review!**


	8. Leaky Caludron and The Potters

_**Thanks for Reviewing! **_

Lily had to go to Gingotts to get wizard money but she had to be careful because she has to save money for school. Several wizards and witches were giving her weird looks. She was wearing muggle clothing. A denim skirt, tank top that says "**No" **and black converse with pink flowers on it(A/n I have those). She went into Gingotts put some money in her account and got some wizard money. Lily walked around for awhile doing nothing, finally she was tired, filthy, and hungry. So she went to the Leaky Cauldron and got a room.

"A room for one night please." Lily asked quietly.

Tom, the owner, eyed her for a moment. "Of course. 2 galloens and a snikle."

Lily gave Tom the money thinking, _streets for anther week or so._

She went to her room took a shower and went to sleep and it was only 5:00 P.M. She woke up the next morning to her knocking on the door. "What?" Lily yelled.

"Professor Dumbledore is here to see you miss." Said a voice

"I be their in a minute." Lily yelled back. Lily looked at the clock and groaned. It was only 9:00 A.M. Lily went downstairs in few of the clean clothes she had. She Tom pointed her toward a small private dining room. Mr. D as Lily called him was sitting their eating lemon drops. He was the only one at Hogwarts who knew who she really was until recently.

"Yes, Mr. D." Lily said

"We have been looking for you." He replied, "Lemon Drop?"

" NO thank- you. I'm sorry Mr. D but she blamed me. SO I left." Lily explained.

"Well you can't live on the street. So I took care of the police and got your stuff. If you get the rest of your things from the room, we shall be going." Mr. D said causally.

"Where?" Lily asked.

"The Potters has nicely have opened their home to you for the rest of the summer. And yes you have to go." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Lily sigh he was the only person she wouldn't defy.

When they got their Lily learned that James won't be home until later that week. The Potter's were very nice people. Lily really liked them. Bob and Grace were very nice about giving her freedom and letting her hang-out with Daniel. As long as they knew were she was and she checked up every few hours. Also, this was a killer, no drinking but Lily respect their rules. They weren't Petunia.

One day Lily was on the back porch. She was singing a song she won't while she was on the streets.

_  
Sitting in the dark_

_With my eyes close_

_Waiting for you to come home_

_My ears are open _

_Listening for your footsteps_

_To hit the wood floor_

_Soon I will hear_

_The door to the room open_

_And you close the door_

_With a small click_

_You turn around to see me_

_Sitting in the dark_

_With my eyes close_

_With a smile _

_You come over_

_Give me a kiss_

_On the mouth_

_A sweet gesture that_

_Tells me _

_That you have missed me _

_Sitting in the dark_

_With my eyes close_

_(Sitting in the dark. Written by me.)  
_James was watching Lily as she sang her song. James knew it was true because his parents told him she been living here and there. No real home. She must had it bad to write a song like that. He fell a little bit more in love with her at that moment. Just then she turned around a gasp to see James there. "That was great Lily." He with a genuine smile.

"Thanks. But I got to go Daniel going to be here soon." Lily said without a smile because she was still mad at him for asking the wrong things.

_What did I do? _James thought as Lily walked away.

_**Review!**_

**_I own nothing but Daniel!_**


	9. La Madeleine and Black Underwear

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel!**_

_I didn't know_

_How I felt_

_Until now_

_When I saw you _

_Singing about your home_

_The home you were kicked out from_

_The home were no one loved you_

_I loved you for awhile without knowing_

_But the song brought a new light_

_To me about you_

_You were different _

_And proud of it_

_So people ignored you _

_For being different_

_Like your sister and like me_

_But then I fell in love with you_

_And didn't care _

_About how you were different_

_And how you were proud of it_

_I loved you_

_Without knowing_

By: Kelsey Bodine

* * *

Lily was getting ready to leave when Gracie came in. Lily smiled at Gracie and kept putting on her make-up.

"Lily, James is home." She told Lily.

"Yea, he said hey." Lily told Gracie.

"Lily, I know this is asking a lot but can stay home tonight because we want you two to get to know each other better." Gracie asked.

Lily winced inside. "Its no big deal. You took me in when I was living on the streets. I owe you big time." Lily told Gracie.

"Thanks Lily. We are going to have dinner tonight at Le Madeline at 7:00." She looked at my jeans and kept talking. "You are going to have to wear a skirt OK?"

"No prob." Lily said going to the closet picking out a skirt she could wear.

"Thanks, Lily." Gracie said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lily picked up the phone and dialed as she changed into a plain black skirt and a halter top with Chinese writing on it. "hello?" Daniel said on the other line of the phone.

"Can't go." Lily said blandly.

"Why?" He asked Then a thumped was heard on Lily side of the phone. "Are you OK?"

"Yea I'm changing. I'm going out with the Potters." Lily told him. Then James came bursting in the room saying, " Are you OK?" Lily was in her black underwear and the phone between her ear and shoulder."

"Potter ! GET OUT!" Lily screamed throwing her pillow at him.

"Ahh! Sorry Lily. I heard a thump and thought you could be hurt and…." His sentence was cut short because Lily was throwing anther pillow at him. He ran out shutting the door at him. Bob and Gracie were coming up the stair " James what happen?" Bob asked.

"Umm………" he mumbled bright red.

" I tell you" Lily said with the phone in her hand and a bathrobe on. "He Burst into my room **WITHOUT** knocking and saw me in my underwear."

"James, what have we told you about knocking?" Gracie asked James. "Lily go get ready please." Lily went into her room.

_**Review!**_


	10. Izzy and Waking up

**Thanks for Reviewing ! I would have this up sooner but my computer deleted everything! I typed. I own Nothing.**

Lily was putting on her sandals when James Knocked on the door. "Come in" she yelled when she fell down.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yea I fell. Like last TIME!." Lily replied.

"Sorry about that. Umm I really didn't mean that but to let you know you looked good in black. Mum said its time to go." he finished as he ducked a flying pillow.

Lily pushed him out of the way and went downstairs with James hot on her heels.

"Lily you look great." Bob said.

"Thanks Bobby." Lily replied.

"What have I told you?'' he asked joking about calling him Bobby.

"Ummm… Never to drink and drive or was it never be alone with James…" Lily answered also joking. "Opps that was suppose to stay between us."

"Hey!" James Protested not getting it as a joke. Everyone laughed but James.

"I don't get it." He grumbled.

"Lets go" Gracie said wiping the tears away.

"I still don't get it." He said.

They all piled into the car with Lily and James squeezed into the back. After half an hour of Lily and James pushing each other to get more room they have arrived. When they first entered Lily jaw dropped. James saw this and thought, _She so Beautiful. _His Parents gave each other knowing looks. They chat about nothing Lily life before Hogwarts, Stories about James when he was younger, and about Lily singing. Half way through dinner Lily looked up to see Izzy. Izzy saw Lily and smirked but she saw The Potters with her and James siting next to her Izzy jaw dropped. This time it was Lily who smirk Izzy. Izzy stuck her nose high in the air and went back to dinner. "Excuse me, I'm going to the little girls room." Lily said.

After she left Bob asked, "What was that about?"

"Izzy Betrayed Lily last year. Everyone knew about the betray but no one knew how." James explained. "No one still doesn't know what she did to Lily but almost every time they meet the professors have to break them up. The professors make sure to sit them across the room from each other and never pair them up."

"Well we can go in a few minutes and go home and watch movies. Lily Choice." Gracie said. Lily came back she seemed fine but more quiet. "Lily, we're going home and going to watch a movie. Your choice. What do you wan to watch?" Gracie asked

"Catwomen." She said.

"OOO. I love that movie" James said.

They went home and started to the movie. Halfway threw it the Bob and Gracie went upstairs. Lily fell asleep near the end of the movie. James pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Was heard threw the house but Gracie and Bob left already with handfuls of blackmail and a smile on their faces.

**Review!**


	11. Killing James and Tube Top

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel.!**_

**Previous Chapter:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

* * *

"Potter!" yelled Lily. She had woken up with James holding her. "What the hell who do think you are? My boyfriend." Lily Screamed at him.

"Sorry, Lily. It must of happen when I fell asleep too." James stammered.

"Well, I hope your parents didn't see anything." Lily growled at him. It was too late. James was gapping like a fish pointing behind Lily. Lily slowly turned around and saw….. nothing. James started to laugh now because he made Lily even more mad but when he saw her face he ran.

"Potter! I'm going to kill you!" Screamed a very angry Lily. After chasing James around for about 5 minutes Remus came in.

"HI, Lily." He said after she ran into to him. Lily just stared at him for a minute.

"Hi! Do you want to help me?" She asked

"With what?" Remus asked eyeing her.

"Killing James. Nothing big." Lily said causally.

" Why?" Remus asked.

"Because he tricked me." Lily replied. Remus shrugged and nodded.

"You go for the legs and I go for upper body. Is he Ticklish?" She asked.

"Almost everywhere." Remus answered her. Remus looked at Lily surprised he never saw Lily act this way or smiled that way either. It was a evil smile. She was going to fit right in. They went looking for James finding him behind a shed laughing his ass off. Lily made a signal and they dived for him, catching him off guard.

"What the…" He screamed. Remus had his legs and Lily was sitting on top of him tickling him. James now was laughing so much that he was crying . Lily was being thrown about because James kept moving trying to get away from her tickling him. He could of if Remus wasn't holding his legs.

"Trai-gasp-tor" James half screamed half gasp at Remus. Lily finally got off him.

"Try and trick me again James! I dare you!." Lily said happily. "I know your secret" She sang the last part

"What happen?" asked Remus. Lily shot a glare at James.

"Nothing." James squeaked. Remus raised an eyebrow. No one made James squeaked but his mom. Th phone rang.

"I got it." Lily screamed. She went to the phone and picked up.

"Potter's Manor. Lily speaking." Lily said into the phone.

"Check your attic." A creepy voice said.

"What do you want Daniel?" Lily asked.

"I can't find it." He said.

"You can't find my Favorite tube top?" Lily asked scared.

"Not here." He replied

"Petunia." Lily said. "Its there. I'm going to go get it."

"No your not." He ordered.

"Try and stop me" Lily yelled.

"She going to call the police." He told Lily.

"Wouldn't be the 1st time." Lily said quietly with a tear falling down her cheek and quickly sweeping it off her face. "Come and pick me up?"

"Where?" Daniel asked with a sigh.

"Bus station on the corner of Surry and Gray." Lily said

"Give me a half-hour."

"OK" and Lily hung up the phone. She notice that James and Remus were still outside. _Thank-God_ Lily thought. She walked outside and said, "I'm going out with Daniel I should be home by 2:00. If I'm later I call."

"OKKK" James said.

Lily went upstairs and changed into all black clothing and left. Daniel was at the bus station waiting by the time she walked their. He didn't say anything just drove the car. Lily saw that Petunia was home so she climbed through the window for the millionth time but something went wrong. Lily never knew how but next thing you know she was being hauled off by the police with her Favorite tube top in her hand. Sirius and Annie Black watching with their mouths hanging open. This was the 1st time they saw her in like a month. And when they finally see her she being hauled off by the police. From her own home.

**REView!**


	12. Jail Cell and HIM

_**Thanks for Reviewing. I wasn't planning updating today but I got the greatest idea!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel and my new character**_

Lily was sitting a jail cell, waiting for her one phone call or for Mr. D to show up for her. She was waving at about 75 of the cops who go by. Some cops were new and others have left since last summer. She still had her tube top. Lily had put it on over her tank. She was starting to get a little mad because it been almost an hour since she had arrived. Then something horrible happen. _He_ showed up. A stupid cop put him in here. Must be a new cop. A cop Lily would know would not put him the same cell has her.

Who exactly is _he? _Well its Lily ex-boyfriend up until last summer. When he was pressuring Lily to much and being cheating and doing drugs. Lily broke up with him. He came into the house one night after the break up and tried to rape her but Petunia had called the police in time. She hasn't seen him since but here he is. Being but in the same cell has her. Lily ducked her head and turned it away but he saw her already.

"Lily." He said in a sickly voice.

"Adam. Don't come near me." Lily said moving away from him.

"You made me go to jail for 8 months and by the time I was out you were at school. Pay back." Adam said coming toward her. Adam not that smart. Adam would attack someone in a jail cell, in a police station, full of witness.

"I will scream." Lily said looking around for a cop.

"Go ahead. You'll be dead by the time they come." He said taking a lunge for her.

"Don't be stupid Adam." Lily said breathing heavily. He took another lunge. Lily begin screaming on top of her lungs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was heard threw the whole station. Cops came in running to see Lily being attack. Lily head hit a iron bar and knock her out. The cops had just taken Adam off Lily and took him to another jail cell with a bunch of new charges. No one messed with Lily. 70 of the Police station loved Lily.

Lily was sent to the emergency room. The doctors rushed around her trying to get her blood levels up, to stop the bleeding , and to contact her guardians. Which no one knew because she lives in the wizard world with the Potters. Lily was in bad condition because she could be in a coma and she was beaten up badly.

* * *

At the Potters 

"What do you mean Lily went out and hasn't come back?" Gracie asked.

"She said she would call if she was later then 2:00 but its almost 5:00 now." James told his mom.

"I'm flooing Dumbledore." She said hastily. Gracie came back a few minutes later. "She no were to be found he checking muggle places Lily likes to hang out at. Maybe even the hospital in the muggle world." Gracie said.

"Do you think she really hu…" The phone cut off James.

"hello?" Remus had answer the phone. "Mrs. P. its for you."

"Hello. pause Oh No. Is she OK?" Gracie asked into the phone. After a minute she hangs up. She looks at the boys her face was as white as paper.

"Mum? What wrong?" James asked coming up next to her.

"Lily.." She started. Fear went through James faster then a bolt of lighting.

"What wrong with Lily?" James asked his mother supporting her and Remus supporting the other side.

"She was in muggle jail for breaking a entry, then her ex shows up a beats her very badly before the cops can pull him off her and now she in critical condition. In the muggle world and we can't give magical help." Gracie said sobbing.

"Mum. " James said trying to soothe his mom, "We go to Lily and make sure we are one of the 1st people she will see when she wakes up."

"Will you drive…." Gracie said trailing off her sentence.

"Mrs. P, I will." Remus told her.

"Thank-you dearie." And all of them went to the car and went to see Lily.

**_review!_**


	13. Waking Up and Donkey

_**Hey all. Thanks for Reviewing.**_

_**Jackie G- I'm sorry you feel that way about my story. I thought you liked it. guess I can't relay on my favorite reviewer. Oh well.**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel and Adam.**_

In Lily room at the Hospital.

Lily was waking up about 3 hours later after arriving here. She wasn't in a coma but a small concussion. It was James turn to sit with her. _He saying something_ Lily thought. She kept her eyes closed so he wouldn't know she was awake. "Lily I'm so sorry for what I did to you in school. I never knew you had it so rough. A sister who hates you, a abusive boyfriend, parents died, and only a few friends both in the muggle and wizard world." James said to Lily not knowing she was awake. James turned was up. Remus came in for his turn.Lily still pretending to sleep.

"Hey Lily." He said to Lily.

"How didja know?" Lily asked sitting up.

"I just did." Remus answered with a secretive smile. Lily just laughed at him. "I'm going to get the nurse." He told Lily. A few minutes later a doctor and nurse came in started to check Lily out. Gracie and Bob came on too.

"Well Mr. And Mrs. Potter. Lily is going to be fine but she shouldn't run around for the next few days and have bed rest. She going to stay until about noon tomorrow. Do you understand?" The Doctor asked/ told them.

"Yes of course Doctor." Bob told them doctor. The doctor and the nurse left with bob behind them.

"Lily can I get you anything from home?" Gracie asked.

"Ummmmmmmm. Well if you look under my pillows I have a stuffed Donkey can you get that for me?" Lily asked.

"Of course and I won't tell the boys too." Gracie said.

"Thank-you." Lily said and just then 3 almost full grown boys came in.

"Hi Lily. Annie has missed you so much. What did you do to get arrested?" Sirius asked. Very hyper.

"Lily I hope you're feeling better." Remus said.

"Are you OK?" James asked. Lily looked a bit bewilder by all the questions and all the talking.

"I'm f-fine." Lily said slightly stuttering with her emerald eyes huge. Gracie left and Bob came in.

"Guys please. Lily had a very long day and she still hurt. If you want to stay in here you have to be quiet."

"Yes, Sire." They said in union. They looked at Lily and said in union again, " Sorry Lily."

" You guys need new friends." Lily said.

"We do have a new friend." Sirius said.

"You." James said with the biggest smile Lily ever seen. Lily just raised an eyebrow.

"Really we were wrong. What we did at school was wrong." Remus said.

"I told you we were going to be bestest friends ever." Sirius squealed. Everyone laughed at him. Gracie came in with a bag of clothes and donkey hiding in their. "Come boys lets leave Lily. We can see her tomorrow. OK?" Gracie said , "Here you go Lily handing the bag to her."

"Thank-you." Lily said smiling. All the boys left and Lily changed into her PJ's and went back to bed with her donkey tucked under chin. Remembering when her father gave it to her.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy!" squealed a 8-year-old Lily. She jumped into his arms. "I missed you. Promise you never go away again for so long."_

"_I promise!" Lily dad said "I brought you a present"_

"_What!" Lily asked looking around for a bag. He father gave her a stuffed donkey. "I love it daddy! I love you." Lily told her father._

"_I love you too, my lily-flower." He replied._

_End of flashback._

A lone tear fell down Lily cheek as she fell asleep remembering her parents.

**ReViEw!**


	14. Mrs Doubtfire and Too Quiet

_**Thanks for Reviewing !**_

_**Thanks clyobabe for the nice encouraging words. This chapter is for you!**_

_**Steelo- I have no idea how long they are going to be. Lol**_

_**You know the drill. I own nothing.**_

Lily was in the shower when Gracie came with Annie. The boys were left at home. Annie was jumping up and down with excitement to see Lily again. She was chanting, "Lily, Lily ,Lily!"

"Annie hush now she be out in a minute." Gracie told Annie.

"I hope she likes my present." Annie told Gracie holding up her drawing of Lily and her.

"She will love it dear." Gracie said. Lily came out a minute later comfy pants with penguins on them and tee shirt that said "Daddy Lil Girl" and flip-flops. Lily face lit up when she saw Annie, "Annie, I missed you." Lily said smiling.

"I made you this." Annie said proudly holding up the drawing. Lily looked at for a minute and tears started to come to her eyes. She then gave Annie a huge hug. "Thank-you Annie I love it."

"I told you she would love it." Gracie told Annie. Annie just smiled and hugged Lily back.

Lily looked around and said, " Where the boys?"

"I left them at home." She told Lily with a smile.

"Lily? Is this your stuffed animal?" Annie asked holding the stuffed donkey up.

"Yea. My daddy gave it to me when I was 8." Lily said when a small sad smile.

"oooo. My daddy left us for no reason." Annie said unfazed by mentioning her long gone father. Not to Annie knowledge her father left for the dark side of the wizard world. The doctor came in to check Lily one more time and give her a list of instructions what to do and what not to do for the next couple days.

"Lets go Lily." Gracie said. They got in the car but were going a different way. They weren't going to Potter Manor.

"Where are we going ?" Lily asked.

"We are going to a Nail salon and get our nails done. My treat." Gracie explained, "Annie staying the night. Also the boys for most of the summer."

"okkkkkk." Lily replied. They went to Broken Hearts. Lily squealed and went ahead.

"Hellooooooo." Lily said entering. Ruby was at the counter. "Hey Lily. We missed you. what do you need?"

She asked.

"I made a appointment for Potter." Gracie said entering, "Lily is with us."

"New friends?" Delilah asked.

"Yea." Lily replied. Ruby was doing Lily nails and catching her up on gossip. "Mrs. Doubtfire husband has been cheating with a women 19- years old and got her pregnant and she is demanding child-support and 2 other women came demanding child-support too. Mrs. Doubtfire left him as soon as she found out and he begging her to come back to him. But She already seeing a new man."

"Poor Mrs. Doubtfire. I love her so much. Such a nice lady. Tell her Lily says hello." Lily told Ruby shaking her head. Lily, Gracie, and Annie left saying good-bye to everyone .

"Lily How didja know those people." Annie asked.

"They do my hair and are my friends." Lily told her. " I'm so ready for a nap. The woes of Mrs. Doubtfire had made me tried." Lily said jokingly.

"OK. when we get home Lily you curl up and take a nap." Gracie told Lily. Lily just nodded. They got back home with Lily practically tripping over her feet because she was so tired. When the entered they saw nothing. Which was…. Different. The two young girls looked up at Gracie looking for an answered who also looked confused.

"Lily go upstairs to bed. Annie make sure she gets up their with nothing exploding or turning into goo. I'm going to find the boys." Gracie said her eyes narrowing knowing something had to be up. Lily and Annie went upstairs. Lily got into bed when Annie asked. "Do you want a story?"

"I would love one." She answered. Annie told Lily a tale of dragons and princes. Lily fell asleep to the medley voice of Annie.

_**Review!**_


	15. Boo and Cookie?

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but blah blah blah. **_

Lily woke up about 2 hours later at 4:00. She didn't wake up by choice. She was woken up by a loud crash and some screaming. "Padfoot. Wake up Lily why don't you." Screamed an angry James. Lily peeked around the corner to see Sirius pretending to be innocent and James yelling at him. She caught his eyes and put her finger to her lips, telling Sirius to be quiet. Lily quietly snuck up behind James and screamed, "BOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ahhhhhhh." James screamed crashing into Sirius who crashed into a table breaking it. Lily was on the ground laughing her ass off. Gracie came into the hallway to see what the noise was about. She saw a laughing Lily and Sirius and a pissed off James. Shook her head and left.

"Lily why did you do that?" James asked still pissed off at her. Lily just shrugged. "Got a cookie?" She asked.

"No." both of them said.

"I go ask Remus." Lily said getting up looking around for him. She looked around for awhile to find him in a study. "Got a cookie?" she asked him and looked at his plates of cookies.

"Maybe." He said teasingly.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"If you must" he answered with a fake sigh.

"I must." Lily said taking 2 cookies.

"I said one not two." He said pretending to scold Lily.

"Oh, well." She said munching on her cookies. James and Sirius came in looking for them.

"Can we have one?" James asked.

"No. Only me and Remus cane have one." Lily told them.

"Its Remus and I, Lily." He corrected Lily not even looking up from his book.

"So, Every English teacher I had told me that and I never learned it." Lily said finishing her first cookie.

Annie came bouncing in. "Lily your awake!" She squealed and hugged her. Immediately Lily winced.

"Annie be careful. She bruised." Sirius told his little Sister.

"Sorry, Lily." Annie said with her head down.

"Its OK its not your fault I'm bruised up." Lily replied giving her a hug.

"Don't I get a hug." Sirius asked with a fake frown.

"No. Why would I hug you?" Lily told him.

"I'm going to help the house elves with dinner." Annie declared. She loved the house elves. She left and wasn't seen until dinner.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" James asked with a evil grin.

_**Review!**_


	16. Condom? and I ain't

_**Thanks for reviewing !**_

_**I own nothing.**_

_Previous chapter_

"_Wanna play truth or dare?"_

* * *

The other two Marauders had devious smiles on their faces. They both nodded eagerly. Remus and Sirius both were thinking the same thing. _Time to get Lily and James together._ Both knew it was time for Plan L and J to being. Lily was hesitant about playing after seeing the other two so happy about a little game.

"Pwease Lily." Sirius said with puppy dog eyes. Lily can't say no to puppy dog eyes.

"OK but no dangerous stuff." Lily said still a bit hesitant.

"Great. Lily you can go first." James said.

"Fine." She said looking around the small group thinking don't they have a fourth member. "Don't you guys have another member of your little group." She asked.

"Oh, Peter. His mum won't let him out of her site for some reason." Sirius said, "Now get on wit the game, Lily-Billy." Lily eyes narrowed, no one calls her that.

"Sirius truth or dare?" She asked him. You could see her eyes twinkling.

"Ummm. Dare" He said with a bit scared because of Lily eyes twinkling.

" I dare you to go to Petunia's house in your boxers and nothing else and ask for a extra large condom." They all gasped at the dare Lily had choose to give Sirius.

"Do I have to ?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Lily said proud because of her Dare.

"We should have let you become a Marauder long time ago." James said in awe of her. Sirius looked at bit perplexed because of it.

* * *

Sirius House

"I'm ready." Sirius said took everything of but his boxers. They other three were laughing trying to be quiet but not working. They were hiding under the invisibility cloak. "Shut up you three. I hope my mum doesn't see me." Sirius took a deep breath and walked up to the door. He knocked and waited. The door opened and Petunia stepped out. Her eyes widen when she saw him in his boxers. "Can I help you?" She asked squeaking.

"Actually, you can." He leaned forward and whispered, "Do you have a condom? Extra-Large, please."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Get of my propriety you freak." She screamed. Sirius ran and dove under the cloak but the cloak wasn't there.

"Guys were are you?" He yelled looking around not realizing that they were right next to him. He had missed them by like an inch.

"Right here Sirius." Lily said.

"OH." Was his answered.

"Lets go back to the Manor." James said laughing.

* * *

Back at the Potter Manor

The 4 teenagers were sitting on the floor waiting for Sirius to pick either James or Remus. "I pick James." He said with evil smile.

"Dare" James said oblivious to his smile.

"I dare you to kiss Lily for a whole 30 seconds." He declared.

"_What?"_ Lily screeched.

"Uh-uh you have to follow along Lily. Marauder rule." Remus explained.

"Bastards." Lily mumbled. James carefully came forward and kissed Lily lightly on the lips. Both of them saw fireworks.

"Times up!" Screamed Sirius. James and Lily quickly broke apart.

"Truth or Dare Lily?" James asked still a little dazed by the kiss.

"Dare." Lily answered still blushing.

"I dare you to play your guitar and sing us a song." James said.

"You sing Lily?" Remus asked.

" Not well." She said and went to get her guitar. She came back a few minute later. Lily looked like she didn't want to but she took a breath and started to sing.

_Baby come over here_

_Look into my eyes_

_and listen to what I have to say_

_I'm sick of how you're treatin' me_

_Can't come to me_

_but to her_

_she just using you baby_

_I'm the one who loves you_

_But don't come crawling back to me _

_When she done with you_

_baby_

_No more, No more_

_I ain't your Babe_

_I ain't your Honey_

_I ain't your Bitch_

_no more honey_

_Get out of my life_

_I ain't your Babe_

_I ain't tour Honey_

_I ain't your Bitch_

_Get out of my life_

_Baby_

_Don't come crawling back to me_

_When she breaks your heart_

_Because_

_I'm your nothing_

_Since you gone to her_

_instead of me_

_( I ain't was written by me. tell me what you think of it.)_

The Marauders were looking at her like she was crazy.

"Was it that bad?" Lily asked her eyes looking at her barefoot.

"It was great Lily." Remus said.

"Did you write that?" James asked. All Lily could do was nod.

"Dinner!" yelled Gracie.

_**Review! **_

_**Longest chappie yet!**_

**_Don't you just love Truth or Dare?_**


	17. Food Fight and Fire!

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I LUV U ALL!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel.**_

Everyone was sited around the table waiting for the house elves too bring it. Gracie looked up from her plate and addressed Sirius. "Sirius I got the strangest call from your mother."

"Really? What about?" Sirius asked taking a big gulp of water.

"Well, Her next door neighbor said you came to the door asking for something." Gracie said eyeing the 4 teenagers.

"I been hear all day. What did she say I asked for?" Sirius asked calmly.

"A barrier method." Gracie said without using the word condom.

Sirius pretended to be appalled by the suggestion. "I guess it wasn't you, I call your mother after dinner and tell her." Gracie said.

"Thanks Mrs. P I would do nothing like that. How embarrassing. " Sirius said with a squeal.

"Hmmmm." Was her only answer. The house elves brought in all the food. Sirius was eating a mile at minute. All Lily could do was stare at him.

"What?" he asked with his mouth full. Lily just looked away in disgust. Sirius just shrugged. Lily was bored and full with her food when she decided she was going to start a food fight. She threw a pea at Remus. Remus looked up and frowned a threw a carrot at her. They both threw a carrot at Sirius. He didn't even notice until he took a bit out of a carrot.

"Why do I have a carrot. I hate carrots." He said looking around his plate for more carrots. Lily and Remus threw more carrots at him.

"Hey! Food fight!" he yelled. A full fledged food fight started out between the teenagers. Gracie and Bob were trying to stop them. Annie was under the table with mashed potato in her hair.

"Stop!" Screamed Bob. Everyone froze. Lily had pudding in her hand about throw it at James. James was behind a plate with carrots to throw. Remus had a handful of mashed potato in his hands. Sirius was behind a chair hiding.

"Clean this up this minute without magic." He said taking Gracie by the arm and pulling Annie out from under the table and leading them out of the room. Everyone turned to Lily and glared at her.

"What! Sirius was the one who declared the food fight." She exclaimed her arms flying in the air.

"Don't Blame this on me Miss- I -throw- carrots- at- Sirius." He said still glaring at her.

"Remus threw more at you." Lily said her hands on her hips.

"Don't drag me into it Lily. You threw a Pea at me." Remus said.

"Can we please just clean up." James said getting into the argument.

The other three teenagers looked at each other, Picked up some food, and threw and James hitting him in random places. James glared at them but started to clean up. The other followed his suite muttering things like "momma boy" "show-off" "Mr. Perfect". They got the room cleaned in about an hour.

Lily ran upstairs to take a shower. When she got out she found everyone around the TV.

"Watcha watching?" Lily asked.

Lily was answered by a bunch shrugs. Lily joined them by sitting on a couch. Remus was sitting on the other side of it. James glared at Remus.

"I be right back." Remus said getting of the couch with a smirk. James waited about 2 minutes before taking his seat. Lily just raised her eyebrow. James watch her for minute before Sirius coughed loudly. He was jerked out of his daydream. James glared at him. Lily was oblivious to it all.

Lily fell asleep. James covered her a blanket and soon everyone else fell asleep.

Lily woke up about 2 hours later to see all the boys asleep. A evil grin flicked across her face. She duck tape them all to the place they fell asleep at. She admire her work before screaming, "Fire!"

"The Marauders tried to get up but was held back by something. They started to wiggle and scream but their mouth were shut and they couldn't open them. Lily ran out of the room and closed the door. Gracie, Bob, and Annie came running down the stairs.

"Where the fire?" Bob asked. Lily told them what she was doing. At first Gracie and Bob gave her a disapproving look. But Lily showed them how the three boys were struggling. They cracked up laughing. Annie was rolling on the ground laughing and Bob and Gracie were supporting each other. About 10 minutes later the boys finally got free and saw them laughing. They glared at them and went to bed awhile slamming as many doors as they could.

**_Review!_**


	18. Sobbing and Birthday

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel!**_

_**I know I have bad grammar please stop telling me.**_

Lily was in her comfort of her bed and in-between the world of awake and dreamland. She was thinking of her parents because on this day since she can remember her parents would burst in her room and wake her up with hugs and kisses. It was Lily 17th birthday. A single tear down her face remembering her 5th birthday.

_Flashback_

"_Wake up Lily!" her parents shouted. Lily was giggling underneath the blankets._

"_No!" Lily voice said. Lily father yanked off all her blankets and picked Lily up._

_End._

By this time Lily was one short step from sobbing. She missed her parents so much. James came in without knocking and saw Lily crying. His heart almost broke into two. _What wrong with me? _James thought before talking to Lily.

"Lily what wrongs?" James asked her. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"I miss-sob- my mom- sob- and daddy." She cried. James was rubbing her back trying to soothe her.

"Its OK." James said.

"Today was our favorite their and they always woke me up at dawn." Lily said sobbing.

"Why today?' James asked.

"Because they would wake me up at dawn and then sing happy birthday to me on top of their lungs." Lily said hiding her face in her donkey.

"Its your birthday?" James asked thinking I need to get her something special. All Lily could do was nod in her pillow.

"Why don't you go take a shower and relax." James told her. Lily just nodded again and got up. Her face was tearstained, her nose red, and her eyes all puffy. And James thought she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Lily went to the bathroom and took an hour long bath.

Awhile James was running downstairs telling everyone it was Lily birthday.

"Its Lily birthday." He almost screamed.

"Really?'' Bob asked.

"Yea. We have to do something for her. She was sobbing because she missed her parents so much." James explained.

"Well Bob and I will go to the store and get everything. Don't worry about presents we can get her something from all of you." Gracie said leaving the room with Bob at her heels.

"What should do until they come back?" Sirius asked thinking. James and Remus gave each other a look that said he thinks.

"I do think!" Sirius yelled at him. Lily came down the stairs. She gave them a weak smile and sat down to eat.

"What do you want to do today, Lily?" Remus asked.

Lily just shrugged and started to eat.

_**Ring ! Ring!**_

"I got it!" Sirius yelled and ran to get the phone. You heard the murmur of Sirius voice. Then heard yelled, "Lily-Billy its for you!" James and Remus heard the Lily threatening Sirius about calling her Lily-Billy. Sirius entered with a frown.

"What?" James asked.

"She hit me!" Sirius exclaimed. "ME!"

"How dare she!" Remus said dripping with sarcasm.

"I know!" he replied. Lily came in a little happier.

"Who was that?" James asked.

"Daniel." She replied.

"What did he want?" Sirius asked.

"Wishing me a happy bi… day." She said not saying it was her birthday.

"I'm bored." Remus said.

"Lets go to the mall." James said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know lets go." James answered.

"Let me get dressed." Lily went upstairs to get dressed. She came down 15 minutes later in a tank top that said "why" and shorts. "Lets go." She said walking out the door. The all gave each a look and left quickly leaving a note. She was waiting for them in a sliver neon. In the driver seat.

"DO you want to go?" She asked annoyed. The pilled into the car.

She took a quick turned and they left to go to the mall.

**Review!**


	19. Gay and Marie

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I reposted chapters 7 and 8 due to the rule of not using others people songs. I replaced them with short songs of my own. **_

_**I own nothing.**_

Remus, Sirius, and James were holding on for dear life as Lily drove to the nearest mall. Unfortunately for the 3 Marauders it was half-hour drive tot he closest mall.

"Lily!" screamed Sirius, "Would you mind driving a little slower." Lily took a sharp turn to tell Sirius to shut the hell up.

"Sorry." He yelled with a death grip to the door handle. In the back James and Remus were about to hold each other because they were so scared. They finally made it to the mall in only 2 or 3 pieces. Lily got out and looked at them muttering _babies. _

"I drive home." James said gasping.

"Fine, If you don't like good driving. I won't drive." Lily told them with a flip of her hair.

"Thank-you God." Remus said dropping down to his knees.

"Go to hell, Remus." Lily told him walking away. James was following her like a puppy dog. Remus and Sirius snickered and rolled their eyes.

"We can find presents for Lily while James follows her like a love sick puppy." Sirius said snickering.

"More like a love sick dog." Remus said. Sirius and Remus howled with laughter. James and Lily looked back at them and raised eyebrows.

"We are going to check out girls. Bye!" Sirius yelled dragging Remus with him.

"Maybe their gay." Lily said "and that why Sirius is with some many girls."

"I heard that Lily-Billy." Sirius screamed. Lily just waved.

"Where do you want to go Lily?" James asked.

"Hot Topic." Lily said going straight to the store.

"The store with all the scary people?" James squeaked.

Lily turned around with a wolfish smile. "Scary?"

"No." he squeaked again.

"The stop staring at me and lets go." Lily said entering the store. James quickly followed not wanting to be alone in the store. Lily was looking at a shirt was being held by safety pins.

"What do you think James?" She asked him. James was staring at it thinking about it on Lily he was about to drool.

"James?"

"Oh. I like it." he said getting out of his daydream.

"I'm going to go try it on wait here."

James looked around looking something for Lily to get for her birthday. He saw this beautiful emerald necklace. James quickly bought it and hide it from Lily. Lily came out to show James the shirt "What do you think?" Lily asked him.

James mouth hung open his jaw was about swing back and forth.

"You don't like it?" Lily asked with a frown.

"No-o-o Its great." James stuttered. Lily smiled pulled of the tag and went to the front to buy it, still wearing it. She started talking to the cashier and they both glanced at James and Lily shook her head and laughed. James went out side to wait for when Remus and Sirius showed up with huge grins.

"We got her great presents." Sirius said squealing.

"I did too." James told them when Lily came out with huge grin on her face.

"hi guys, how was picking up girls?" Lily asked smirking.

"It went great! I have a date for Saturday night." Sirius lied with a huge fake grin.

"With who?" Lily asked with her evil grin.

"Umm.. Marie."

"Can I meet her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"you would scare her away."

"I would not."

"Yes you would. I know you."

"NO you don't" Lily finally finishing the argument and stomping away.

"what did I say?" asked Sirius.

"About knowing her. We made he life living hell for 6 years." Remus said.

"Oh." Sirius response.

"Guys?" James said. "Where Lily?''

"Lily-Billy." Screeched Sirius. Lily appeared next to Sirius and screamed in his ear. "Don't call me Lily-Billy!"

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Sirius falling on his ass. Everyone was laughing at Sirius. Lily had a proud grin on her face.

"HI Siriy" Lily said sickly sweet. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Lets go home." James said jealous of their playful relationship.

**_Review!1_**


	20. sUPRISE AND pICTURES

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**I luv u all!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

James drove home stopping to get milkshakes. Lily sat in the front seat muttering _I should be driving._

"Lily you shouldn't be driving." Sirius said but shut up when Lily gave him an evil glare. She kept on eating her milkshake. Remus and Sirius snickered when James gave Lily a hopeful glance and Lily didn't even notice. James glared at them in the mirror causing them to giggle.

"Are you sure your not gay?" Lily asked looking back at them.

"YES!" they both screamed at her with glares that didn't even faze her awhile most of Hogwarts would be running for the hills.

She grinned and said, " Whatever you say."

"You know guys you can tell me anything." James said pulling up to the driveway and getting out. Remus and Sirius tackled him. They picked him up and carried him into the house. Lily followed them. When she got inside she heard a, "SURPISE!"

Lily saw The 3 Potters, The 3 Blacks, and Remus. She started at them for a minute and burst into tears. James went to Lily and asked, "What's wrong?"

"No one ever since my parents died actually cared about my birthday but Daniel." She cried giving James a bear hug. She gave everyone hugs with Sirius sneaking in a kiss and Lily slapping him.

"Time to open presents!" Mrs. Black said.

Lily opened presents from everyone getting clothes and random things. Lily got to her last presents it was in a gift bag. She opened it and gasped. " I love it James!" she dove into his arms giving him a kiss on his lips and James turning numerous reds.

"What is it dear?" Gracie asked. Lily showed her the necklace he bought her at Hot Topic.

"ICE CREAM AND CAKE!" the two Black's children screamed.

"Lily would you like cake and ice cream?" Bob asked.

"Yessire Bobby." Lily said grinning still looking at her necklace.

The teenagers ate their ice cream and cake. Annie sat at the edge of the table next to Lily who had a happy birthday crown on her head. Annie was talking a mile a minute about this and that. Lily nodded and said the right things at the right time. James was staring at her thinking about how their children would look like.

They would have his messy hair and her emerald eyes.

"Imaging your children?" Sirius whispered.

"Go to hell." Was Sirius answer to his question.

"I bet they would have…." Sirius began but was cut off by James shoving his face in the cake.

"hey! Remember what happen last time?" Sirius said giving Lily a side glance. Lily saw this and stuck out her tongue. Mrs. Black told Annie it was time to go.

"Bye Lily! I miss u!" Annie said giving her a hug.

"Bye Annie! I miss u too." Lily said returning her hug.

Two out of the three Blacks left. Bob and Gracie were going out for the night. Lily was bored so she was dancing around the room. Twirling and jumping over random items.

"having fun Lily?" a voice said. Lily couldn't tell because she was dizzy. She fell into the arms of the voice and said "I was." She found out it was James arms.

"hi Jamie!" She giggled stilled dizzy.

"Hi, Lily." He said blushing because they were laying on the ground and Lily on top of him.

"hey what this?" Sirius yelled.

"Its James and Lily. Sleeping next to each other." Yelled at Remus. Lily Jumped up and looked at the picture.

"James who took this?" Lily demanded

"Uhhhhh. Mum and Dad?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Review!**

**I KNOW IT SHORT BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER.**


	21. Please and Denial

_**Thanks for Reviewing and giving me ideas!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel!**_

"Please! Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top." Lily begged Bob and Gracie for something. The boys were watching wondering what she wanted. "Pleaseeeeeeeee" Lily said with puppy dog eyes.

Gracie said to Lily, " I don't know. He not a wizard."

"He a squib. He knows all about magic and that I'm a witch." Lily said with the biggest puppy dog eyes anyone ever saw.

"I guess… but I don't know him. Would her try anything on you?" Bob asked like a over protective father.

"He gay." Lily said slowly her pout becoming a smile.

"Really?" Gracie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He a full blown gay man. Never liked girls. Even when he was younger." Lily told them.

"Okay but he can't spend the night." Bob finally gave in.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!' Lily said jumping around. She was doing a happy dance. But stopping when she saw Remus, Sirius, And James watching her. She smiled at them and left the room with James looking at her ass. Sirius and Remus slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked glaring at them with his hazel eyes.

"You know why." Sirius said walking away to find Lily.

"I do not!" he yelled at Sirius. Sirius turned around and wink at Remus. Lily appeared and screamed, "I knew it!" Pointing at those two.

"Know what?" bob asked.

"That Remus and Sirius are in a relationship. A special one." Lily told them with a proud grin. Bob and Gracie gasped in horror.

"We are not!" They screamed at Lily.

"Denial is the first stage." Lily told them picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hey!" lily said.

"Can I come over?" Daniel asked with hope.

"Yep but you can't spend the night."

"Do they know about.."

"Yes they do and don't forget Plan 56."

"Never."

"Be here soon?"

"About 30 minutes. Bye." And Daniel hung up the phone.

Lily hung up the phone gave Sirius and Remus a smile that told them to run for their lives. Lily left the room skipping thinking about her evil plan.

"Maybe we should hide?" Remus told Sirius.

"Maybe." Sirius answered with wide blue eyes.

James was laughing until he was crying. "You guys are going to die."

"We are not." Sirius said in a small voice.

"Plan 56. What does that mean?" James asked them.

"Don't know." Remus replied visibly scared.

The door ball ran. Lily was sliding down the banister to get to it. Remus and Sirius were holding each other. They said together, "We are going to die."

James smirked at them and went to the front door with Lily. "Daniel!" She squealed jumping into his arms.

"Hey Lily." He answered laughing. Lily whispered in his ear about something. He nodded and said, "HI I'm Daniel."

"James." James said holding out his hand.

"I don't shake hands I hug." He declared and squeezed James in a hug with Lily. James accidentally kiss Lily. James blushed several different reds. Lily just smiled at him and winked.

Sirius and Remus untangled themselves form each other and slowly came over. They gave him weak smiles. He smiled a wicked grin and said, "Damn Lily you told me they were hot but not this hot."

"I think James is hotter then those two. Gay guys do have their downsides." Lily said.

"We're not gay." Remus said.

"Its okay, You can tell me. I'm gay." Daniel said checking out Remus.

"I'm serious we are Not gay." Sirius said with desperation in his voice.

"Whatever you say sweet stuff but give me a call if you change your mind." Daniel said.

Lily and James were holding each other up because they were laughing so hard. Lily finally got control of her laughter when she saw Remus and Sirius faces and just died with laughter again. James and Lily were on the floor laughing.

"Look at their faces." James said with tears running down his face.

"I can't I just laugh even more." Was Lily reply.

_**Review!**_


	22. Ashley and What if

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**To those who read my story and don't review guess what? REVIEW! **_

_**I own nothing but Daniel.**_

Lily and James finally stopped laughing. Lily and Daniel went their own way, planning something. James , Sirius , and Remus were left to entertain themselves. They laid around the living room doing nothing and having no energy to move. The door bell suddenly rang. The Marauders bored out of their minds ran to get it. "Hello?" James asked as he open the door.

"Jamise! I missed you." A blonde big boobed girl screamed on top of her lungs squeezing James into a hug.

"Ashley… HI?" he said trying to get out of her grip.

Lily and Daniel were peeking around the corner trying to cover up their giggles. Lily motion to Remus and Sirius to join them. They quietly went behind the corner and watched.

"Jamise you have not been owling me at all. I thought we were dating?" Ashley said glaring at him or at least to try to glare.

"Uhh.." was James answer his mouth was wide open.

"Its okay. I forgive you. Anyway their this new club Freedom I so want to go to. You could get us in right Suga fly." Ashley told him still having attach to her arms. By now Lily, Daniel, Remus, and Sirius were laughing their asses of. Ashley finally gave them a second glance and saw Lily. "What is pushover Evans doing here and why is her hair pink? Didn't you do something like turn her hair pink before school ended?" Ashley said glaring at Lily.

James mouthed Help Me over Ashley head. Lily got the biggest smirk on her face as she said, " Ashley, sweetie, James broke up with you. We been dating, Since I don't know for about month and half."

All four guys mouth dropped open. But James got the idea and put his arm around Lily waist and kissed her on the lips. "how-w-w?" Ashley asked.

"Well, you see Ashley," Sirius began, "I was my fault they got together I moved in next door to Lily and James came over and its history form their." Ashley was crying now.

"Also," Remus said getting back at Lily, "Lily been living here to for about 2 weeks."

"What?" Ashley sobbed.

"Yea my sister kicked me out. So the Gracie and Bob took me in." Lily said thinking about how to kill Sirius and Remus. Ashley ran out of the house crying. Lily started to advance on Sirius and Remus shaking her head at them.

"Lily we were trying to help you." Sirius said walking into a table.

"You made it even worse I try to do a little favor but nooooo" Lily said jumping at them but being held back by James. "Run." He told them. They ran with Daniel at their heels with a wicked grin checking out their butts.

"James you can let me go." Lily said trying to escape.

"What if I don't want to?" James whispered in her ear.

"I tell you that your are crazy." Lily said huskily.

"What if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

"I say go for it."

"What if I say maybe we should go on a date tonight without Remus and Sirius?"

"Maybe if you ask."

"Wanna go on a date tonight? Just you and me?"

"Why the hell not."

"Can I give you a kiss?"

"On the cheek. I don't kiss before the first date." And James did give her a kiss on the cheek.

"How should I dress?" Lily asked a little breathless.

"Clubbing clothes." And with that James let go of her. Lily looked at him, blushed, and went to find the guys that were hiding. James waited until she was out of site and did a big _Whoopee_! Lily heard this and smiled. She found Remus and Sirius hiding under different beds and Daniel on top of the bed Sirius was hiding under. Lily mouthed to him , _I have a date with James tonight, _Daniel raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Lily held Remus and Sirius by the ears and said, "You don't mess with Lillian Anastasia Marie Evans. Repeat."

"You don't mess with Lillian Anastasia Marie Evans." They said in union trying to get their ears away from Lily grip. Daniel took a picture of it grinning.

"Okay lets GO." Lily said pulling them along by the ear.

"Where?" Remus asked scared.

"Outside."

"Why?" Sirius asked Lily just grinned.

"Lily please tell me." Remus asked.

"Fine. I'm going to sell you." Lily said.

"What?" They screamed. They reached the front door and Lily stopped and yelled, "James can you bring me the phone." James came and brought her the phone. "Dial 655-3694" James did as he was told.

"Isabelle. I have two things you want and I can give them up for a small price." Lily talked over the phone and the marauders getting part of the conversation. "Yep. Them. I never back down. See you then."

"Who was that?" Remus asked.

Lily grinned and waited. Sirius at the moment was trying to escape form her clutches. A knocked was heard. "Daniel hold." Daniel gladly held the two wizards. Lily stepped outside. They heard two voice.

"Bring them Daniel." Lily yelled.

Daniel brought them out and Lily came back Sirius and Remus less and bag full of money.

"Where are they?" James asked.

"Izzy has them for the night." Lily said grinning like a mad man.

_**Review!**_


	23. Help Me, SHe crazy and What should i wea...

_**Thanks for Reviewing! **_

_**I own nothing.**_

"What is she going to do with them?" James asked smiling his famous smile. Lily just shrugged her usual shrug. Lily was famous at Hogwarts for shrugging her shoulders. "You should stop shrugging." James told her with a cocky smile.

"Why?" Lily asked while counting her money.

"Because its not lady-like."

"Why would I want to be a lady?" Lily asked looking up from her money.

"Because your a girl." James told her.

"What if I don't want to be a lady but a…." Lily whispered the last part in his ear. James turned very very RED.

"Uh um uh. GO ahead." James said as his voice changing pitches. Lily turned around swinging her hips a little more then usual as she walked away but turned around just before going up the stairs and said, "Get me when its time to leave."

* * *

James mouth was hanging open as she walked up the stairs. James was very aroused. After standing their for a few minutes until he went to find his parents. He found them in the library reading books. "Mum, Dad. I love you!'' James told them sitting in the chair across from them. Bob looked over his book and said, "What do you want?"

"Why do assume I want something?" James feigned innocent for his parents.

Gracie looked at James and said, "We don't have all day."

"Well Sirius, Remus, Lily, and I wanted to go to a club but Remus and Sirius got sold and are busy so can Lily and I go?" James said all in one breath.

"Sold?" Gracie asked.

"Long story short. Lily saved me from Ashley but Sirius and Remus made it worst so when she finally left. Lily sold "The two traitors" as Lily put it." James explained in only two breaths.

"I guess its OK. But are we going to get Remus and Sirius back anytime soon?" Bob said with the Potter famous smile.

"I think maybe tomorrow." James said smiling the same smile.

"Then go ahead and be home by one, dear." Gracie said going back to her book. James left the room to get ready. When the phone rang. "Hello?" he said as he answer the phone.

"James HELP! She crazy. Crazy I tell you." James heard Sirius gulp on the other line of the phone.

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with Lily then." James told him smirking.

"Stop smirking! Put Lily on the phone." Sirius told him.

"Lily, Phone." James yelled. Lily came out of her room in too long tee shirt and that is it. Her hair was wet and dripped on James as she took the phone from James.

"Hello?"

"Help!"

"Not refundable."

"What?"

"She can't return you because she wouldn't get her money back. And if I did take you back I would have to give her money back and that is a lot of money."

"But Lily… She scary."

"Don't worry we made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"She can't abuse you or do anything related to sex."

"Oh thank God!"

"Can I go now?"

"Fine but I get you back. Don't w… Ahhhh!" Sirius screamed and the phone clicked.

Lily looked at it for a minute and put the phone down. She looked at James and smiled.

"What should I wear?" Lily asked Daniel when she got back to the room. Daniel was laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. He slowly moved one shoulder up and brought it back down. Lily glared at him and looked in her closet.

"What about this?" Lily held up a black halter top that showed off her bellybutton ring and a white skirt. The skirt was long enough to stop wondering hands to go up her skirt but short enough to show off legs.

Daniel nodded. "What shoes?" Lily knew this would get him up.

"OOOOOOOO! Let me see." Daniel said digging threw her shoes collection which was very small. "You need more shoes."

"Are you going to pay for them?" Lily asked thinking about the money she going to get when she turns 18.

Her mother and father had lots of money. They left the house to Petunia and gave the money to Lily.

"No."

"Then shut the bloody hell up." Lily yelled at him waiting impatiently.

"Here." Daniel said shoving shoes at her. They were black sandals about 3 inches to make Lily 5'4. Lily pushed Daniel out to get dressed. Lily got dressed and let Daniel back in. He went back to the bed. Lily started to put her sandals on when she fell over with a loud thump.

_Knock Knock_

"Are you OK?" James yelled threw the door.

"Yes! I just fell down." Lily yelled back.

"Do you like to fall or something?" James asked.

"NO!" Lily growled.

"Well be downstairs in about 10 minutes."

"K"

Lily and Daniel came downstairs 15 minutes later. James jaw dropped when he saw Lily.

"HI-I-I Lily." James finally stuttered.

"Lets go." Lily said leaving the room with James following her.

**Review!**


	24. Drowning and Badge

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel. **_

"Can I drive?" Lily asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No." James answered not looking at Lily face.

"Pwease!" Lily making her eyes even bigger and putting out the lip. "Pwease."

"No-o-o." James said taking a chance and glancing at her. When he saw her face he melted, "Fine." Lily squealed in delight and gave James a peck on the cheek. She got in the car waiting for James to get in. James got in and quickly buckled up.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked sliding on sunglasses even thought it was 7:00 and the sun was setting.

"You choose." James said using the fact she was driving to stare at her.

"How bout Freedom?" Lily said looking at him. She smiled when she found out he was staring.

"By the time we got in we would have to go home." James told her but not telling her he knew that she could get in.

"I can get us in." Lily said she took a sharp turn and glance at James who was clutching onto the dashboard.

"If you say so." James said gulping as she barley stopped at the red light. Lily got to Freedom in a half-hour. She walked right to the guard and asked, "Where Vinnie?"

"His wife went into labor with number 8." The guard told Lily.

"Jeezz Ryan when are they going to stop shagging like rabbits?" Lily whistled, "Can we go in?"

"Go ahead." Ryan said pulling back the velvet rope. Lily and James walked into a lot of sweat and bodies.

"Lets go James." Lily pulled him into the mess of bodies. Lily danced with skill and grace. James followed her suite and danced. After 5 fast songs a slow song came on.

Drowning

(by me!)

_I see the water_

_Clear and pale_

_Blue because of the sky_

James and Lily body swayed together as the music played around them.

_I feel the water_

_Hit my body_

_As I jump in_

James lowered his face to Lily's.

_I taste the water _

_As I open my Mouth_

_For Air_

Lily looked up at James with heavy eyelids.

_I hear the water_

_Go past my ear_

_Swirling around me_

_Soon the sight of water fades_

Their lips meet at mid-point and they saw fireworks.

_The feel of water becomes numb_

_I taste nothing_

_I hear no water around my head_

_After being in the water _

James took his head back and smiled at Lily. He tuck her head under his chin and they swayed with the music.

_For some time_

_Everything fades because I wanted to drown_

_Myself out of this world._

"Wanna get some fresh air?" James asked after 5 mores fast songs and 3 slow songs.

"Of course." Lily answered grabbing his hand and walking out. James followed her like he always didn't.

It was about 11:00 at night and they still had 2 hours until curfew. They walked around holding hands telling each other about their childhood's.

"Why was your badge taken away?" James asked.

"I was caught drinking. I was failing Transfiguration. Also I did the prank where the Slytherins had a sex change. Mr. D was not happy with that." Lily said.

"You did that prank?" James asked in awe.

"Yea." Lily answered.

"Why?"

"I was pissed. Needed Revenge."

"Why were you pissed?"

"Snape did some advances and did not back down until I did some things to him. SO later I did the sex change thing and he hasn't bothered me since and most of his Slytherins leave me alone too."

………………

"James? What are you thinking?" Lily asked when he didn't say anything.

"plotting his death…"

Lily went in front of him putting her arms around his neck. James put his forehead on hers. She smiled and said, "I had a great night."

"I did too. Lily…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to be-e-e…"

"Yes?"

"My girl-f-rien-d?" James stuttered out the last part.

"Will things change when we go back to school?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK."

"OK what?"

"OK I be your girlfriend, you prat." Lily finishing their conversation by kissing him hard on the lips. James kissed her back with all he had.

"Jamessssssssss! I didn't believe when you said you were dating Evans but it true?" Ashley cried out from her hiding spot. Ashley has been stalking them all night.

"Ashley get a life instead of obsessing over some boy." Lily told her.

"well I never." Ashley said then she slap Lily right across the face and left.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked trying to look at Lily face.

"Fine. Well isn't she a bitch and everything?" Lily answered. James looked at her and laughed. Soon you heard the laughter of two teenagers.

**Review!1 Long chapter Go me!**


	25. Boredom and Dreaming

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Tell me if Lily should be a head girl and if James should be a head boy.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

James and Lily went home after Ashley freaking out on Lily. They were holding hands walking up to the door. They kissed on finally time and went to their own bedrooms. Lily got ready for bed thinking, _I hope things don't things change. _Lily fell asleep smiling for the first time in years. James across the hall was thinking the exact same thing.

Sirius and Remus dragged themselves in the house after escaping from Izzy clutches around 7:00 A.M. They were planing a prank on Lily. They were muttering under there breaths, "Die Lily Die." They went into her room to find her past out cold. They smiled evilly and picked her up carried her outside to the pool and put her on a raft and pushed her out in the middle of the pool.

Sirius ran out inside to get a camera when he ran into Bob.

"Sirius what are you doing with the camera?" Bob asked him.

"Nothing." Sirius answered with angelic face.

"Sirius." Bob said with a warning look.

"Come and see if you really wan to now." Sirius said going to the pool. Bob followed with his eyebrows raised. When they got there Lily was still past out on the raft. Sirius took a picture and then nodded to Remus who yelled, "Lily FIRE!" Lily shot straight up which tipped the raft and Lily fell into the water. She gasped as she felt the cold water hit her body. She swam to the top of the pool to get air.

"I'm going to kill you!" Lily yelled at those two then saw Bob laughing, "Bobby?"

"I did nothing Lily I found Sirius and followed him." Bob told Lily still laughing.

Lily got out of the pool soaking wet in her football shorts and black shirt. Gracie and James came out to see what was going on. They saw Lily and started to laugh. Lily growled at them and dove at Sirius the closes one to her. He ran away screaming on top of his lungs. She pushed him into the pool. Sirius surface sputtering water out of his mouth.

"Lily." He whined.

"Sirius." Lily whined back. Remus was laughing at Sirius about his fate with Lily when James pushed him.

"James! How could you!" Remus asked him.

James just shrugged but Lily pushed him into the pool. James came up gasping glaring at Lily. Lily went inside leaving watery feet prints behind her.

"Sirius and Remus what was that about?" Gracie asked.

"She sold us!" Remus said.

"Yes, she did." Bob said

"So we got our revenge!" Sirius said loudly.

"You got what you deserve!" Lily shouted out her window.

"No I didn't!" Sirius shouted back.

Lily was taking a shower when Bob and Gracie went to work. Lily came out in her pink woodstock shirt and tan carpis. Her hair was red again and was in a ponytail. Her feet slap the ground as she walk to the kitchen. James was their alone.

"Hey Potter." Lily said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Evans looking good." He said giving a kiss on her lips.

"You don't look so bad either Potter." Lily said kissing him again but stopped when they say flashes. Sirius and Remus where watching them with camera in Remus hand.

"Finally!" Sirius said high fiving Remus.

"Yea took you guys long enough to get together." Remus said. Lily grabbed a banana and her guitar and left the house flicking them off. Remus, Sirius, and James looked at each other and shrugged. Lily was missing about 2 hours when James went looking for her. He followed her voice. She was singing again.

_Boredom and Dreaming _

_By me!_

_The boredom drives me to dream_

_About you_

_No one else_

_But you_

_At first I would pay attention_

_But soon_

_The boredom_

_Drives me crazy_

_So I start dreaming_

_What do I dream about?_

_I'm not sure_

_But somehow_

_It involves_

_You_

_We may be_

_Dancing_

_Or_

_Maybe we are in far way land_

_Or_

_How about climbing rocks_

_Just because boredom drove_

_Me to dream about_

_You_

"Lily you really should be a professional." James told her.

"I'm not that good." Lily told him.

"Your great." James said kissing her cheek.

**Review!**

**Give me ideas for the next Chapter Please!**


	26. Fainting and Screaming

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel. **_

Lily and James was disturb by 2 owls dropping letters in their laps. "What? Its July 31st already?" James asked looking at the letter that seemed heavier then the years before. Lily opened her a dropped something into her lap reading the letter.

"Hey? What is that?" James picked up what had dropped then dropped it. "Whoa Lily you made head girl. Great Job! Haha have fun." James was laughing when Lily laughed, "Its says here that your the Head boy!"

"Huh?" James opened his letter and a unmistakable head boy badge fell out. James passed out cold.

"James? James! Wake up!" Lily screamed in his ear when James didn't move form were he laid Lily took out her wand and made freezing water come out of it onto James.

"Lily Jeezz I just had the scariest dream. You and I were made heads. That was a scare." James said but he then saw Lily face that told him he wasn't dreaming. "Professor Dumbledore must be off his cracker"(A/N I know its rocker but I always say that to piss of my friends HeHe)

"Wow I thought my chances of being head girl was gone when my Badge was taken away. Mr. D must be doing the club drugs." Lily said shocked.

"Mr. D?" James asked about Lily name for the headmaster.

"I call him Mr. D." She shrugged. "Lets tell Sirius because this would be better then any prank we could pull off." Lily smiled evilly. James and Lily ran to the house to find Remus and Sirius reading their letters and discussing who going to be the heads.

"Snape?" Remus said.

"No, Lily?" Sirius said.

"No her badge was taken away in 5th year."

"oh James?" The two friends fell into glees of giggles.

"Nice one Sirius. Maybe Malfoy daddy bought it for him."

"Hi guys." Lily said with a small smile.

"Did you two lovebirds get your letters?" Sirius asked with his usual cocky grin.

"Yes." Lily said winking at James.

"We were made heads." James told them. Sirius rolled his eyes at what he thought was a lame joke but when saw the badges he went into a dead faint. Lily was laughing so hard she fell into James.

"what so funny?" Remus asked trying to get Sirius up.

"James did the same thing." Lily managed to choke out. Remus tried to hide a snort but it escaped. It was quite funny James and Sirius fainting over something so small. Lily finally mange to get Sirius up form the dead as Remus puts it.

"James but what about… The pranks?" Sirius whispered the last part.

"I don't know. I really don't know." James said still looking at the badge in awe.

"HA! Now maybe you have to behave for once! HA!" Lily laughed at James. James looked at Lily and then dove for her. He picked her up over her Shoulder and went off. Sirius had the camera with him. James was walking around the house looking for a good place to dump Lily.

"James come on Stop! Potter put me down this minute or else!" Lily screamed/laughed at him.

"Or what Evans?" James challenged her. Sirius was taking plenty pictures of the two.

"I don't know! I will think of something." Lily yelled at him pouting. James finally let her go in a bathtub and turned on the cold water.

"James." Lily said pouting.

"Sorry Lily." James said leaning in for a kiss when Lily pulled him into the shower too.

"Will you two lovebirds stop and lets go to Diagon Ally." Sirius said taking one last photo.

"Let me change… Again!" Lily said trying to get out but James was holding her back. "James let go or else."

"Or else…" James again challenging her.

"Or…." Lily whispered in his ear. James quickly helped her up form the bathtub. James and Lily changed into dry clothing. Lily wearing a long colorful skirt that barely touched the ground and a plain white tank top. She had a purse that looked like a white tee shirt. James was wearing black tight shirt and khakis. Sirius red shirt that said, "HELLO! My name is…" with blue jeans. Remus in a plain white shirt and swimming trunks. DO we know why no but he is wearing swimming trunks.

"Hey Sirius why do you need to have that shirt you and Remus are already in a relationship." Lily teased Sirius about his shirt.

"Bite me!" Sirius to her joke.

"When and Were." Lily snapped back.

"My Ass!" Sirius said back.

"Fine Pull down your Pants!" Lily growled when Sirius actually started to pull his pants down James interfered.

"Please Sirius, Lily can we not bite his ass." James said looking at his new girlfriend and his best friend.

"I guess but just for you James." Lily said kissing his cheek. "So are we going to go or what?"

"OK lets floo." Remus said. The 4 friends floo to Diagon Ally. They were shopping for all their things when Lily went into the bookstore by herself.

"Lookie here Malfoy we have ourselves a mudblood." Serevus Snape said to his friend Luscious Malfoy.

"Yes we do." Malfoy smirked at Lily and let his eyes openly roamed her body.

Lily just stayed quiet she didn't want to bring attention to herself. "OH yea she doesn't fight back lets have some fun Snape." Malfoy told Snape.

Lily open her mouth to scream but Snape covered her mouth. Her eyes widen knowing what this pervs wanted. _James help _was all Lily could think before she bite his hand and screamed on top of her lungs.

_**Review!**_


	27. Pizza and Randi

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Clyobaby: I loved your review very Funni! Glad you like my story.**

**I love u all! **

**I own nothing but Daniel.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner by computer is broken at my dads and I had trouble writing this chapter. also my email address has change to **

Previous Chapter

Lily bite hard on Snape hand and screamed on top of her lungs.

* * *

James, Remus, and Sirius were laughing at some wizard dressed as a muggle…woman when they heard Lily screaming. They ran to the bookstore were Lily was supposed to be. They followed the screaming to the back of the store. They saw Snape and Malfoy trying to shut Lily up with Magic.

"Lily!" James yelled shaking in his boots hoping Lily will be all right.

"Help! James!" Lily screamed struggling. Sirius took on Snape while Remus took Malfoy. Snape and Malfoy let go of Lily to fight Sirius and Remus. Lily ran to James and clinged to him with all her might.

"James don't let go." Lily told James.

"I won't. I promise." James answered hugging her closer. Aurors came to see what the fighting was about. After couple minutes of explaining of what happen Malfoy and Snape was taken away and James and Lily went home. Sirius and Remus went to Finish shopping. They need shopping in record time. As soon as they got home James put Lily on the couch got her some tea.

"thanks James." Lily said taking a sip of tea.

"Lily what happen you froze." James asked holding her hand.

"I don't know." Lily answered her eyes downcast.

"Tell me!" He urged.

"I just don't want to talk about it. OK?" Lily told James. James leaned over her and gave her a bear hug.

"Okay, I take care of you Lily don't worry." James told her. Lily made him to sit next to her and they curled up on the couch together. James stroked Lily hair until she lightly fell asleep next to him. James untangled himself from her and went to get something to eat. Remus and Sirius just flooed in when James just took his pizza out of the oven.

"Pizza?" Sirius asked hopefully looking at the pizza.

"Where Lily?" Remus asked also looking at the pizza.

"She fell asleep on the couch." James told them giving them each a piece. They hungrily at the food.

"OH we ran into Ashley!" Sirius said with his mouth full.

"Uh Oh." James said spitting out his drink he was drinking.

"She seemed upset when she saw us. Her friend with her ummmm who was with her?" Sirius told James.

"Melanie the Ravenclaw 6th year." Remus told Sirius taking a bite of his pizza.

"Oh remind me to ask her out. SO any way when she saw us she burst out crying and ran away. What happen? Did you see her again?" Sirius informed James.

"Yea.." James trailed off not telling them what happen after they left with Izzy.

"What happen?" Remus ask trying to steal another piece of Pizza.

"ME and Lily…" James started of.

"Its Lily and I, James, Lily and I." Remus told him.

"LILY AND I," James started again with a glare towards Remus. "Went clubbing and we went for a walk when we saw Ashley who had been following us all night. She started screaming and slapped Lily after Lily made a comment."

"Oooo" Sirius said.

"Wow." Remus was all Remus said.

"SO did you get everything?" James asked trying of get off the subject.

"Yea we did and we also got Lily a kitty cat!" Sirius squealed the last part jumping up and down.

"Were is it?" James asked while Remus held up a all black kitten.

"Awwww!" James said cooing over the kitten. James always had a soft stop for Kitties.

"James and Kitty sitting in a….." Sirius started to sing when James tackled him. Lily just walked inn yawning. She looked at the two boys wrestling and went to the fridge and took out a salad. She was eating it watching James and Sirius wrestle. She also was making bets with Remus.

"No I think Sirius will win." Lily said.

"Hey who your Boyfriend?" James managed to get out.

"No No Lily James almost always win." Remus said.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. Just then James got Sirius in a headlock and yelled, "Say Uncle."

"Uncle!" Sirius more like squeaked. Lily went back to eating her salad when Sirius and Remus gave her the Kitten.

"Awe! I love kitties. Thank-you!" Lily fawned over the kitten. "What shall I name you! ummmmmmmmmm… how about Ryan Marie? No…. Lisa…… No……..Carrie…. No Oh I know How about Randi? Yes Randi!" Lily told her new kitten.

"Lily?" Remus said.

"Yes!"

"Its a girl you know."

"I know. Randi is a girl name to." Lily said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Your so cute You know that? Yes you do." Lily cooed over her new kitten when Bob and Gracie came into the kitchen.

"Lily who cat?" Bob asked.

"Mine."

"Who gave it to you?" Gracie asked.

"Sirius and Remus….. Can I keep it?" Lily asked giving them puppy dog eyes and everything.

"We guess." Gracie said after looking at Bob. Lily smiled her best smiled and went back to her kitty.

**Review!**


	28. Amos and TigerLily

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**I own nothing but Daniel**_

**September 1st **

"Come on! Lily, faster!" James was pulling Lily along, Lily wasn't to happy about going back to school. Everyone is going hate her even more.

"I'm coming James!" Lily said after she tripped over her shoelaces. Why James was so excited about Lily will never know. Sirius and Remus were pushing the carts along with Randi and 2 owls. Lily was giggling over something James was saying. Lily looked over at the two winked. They glared at Lily when she even took a picture of their red faces.

"Lily were here!" James said hugging her. Lily hugged him back remembering the fun summer they had.

"James I had a great summer." Lily told him.

"I did too!" James then kissed her on the lips when Amos Diggory, who had his eye on Lily for a few years, went past them. His mouth hung open as Lily quickly pushed James out of the way with a very red face and said, "See you in the heads compartment." And was gone.

"James were did that Lily- Billy go?" Sirius asked with a dungbomb in his hand.

"Heads compartment." Then Sirius ran inside the Barrier without his cart.

Remus saw Amos and politely said, "Amos, Nice to see you."

"Remus…" just then James took Sirius cart and went throw the barrier. "Was that Evans and Potter kissing?" he asked.

"Long story. Nice to see you." Remus went into the barrier. Amos stood their looking stupid until someone asked if he was lost.

James found Lily in the heads department in her uniform already. "Hey Evans!" James said dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Hey Potter." Lily said moving her head away slightly.

"Lils what's wrong?" James asked.

"I'm scared." Lily mumbled.

"Of what?" James was worried about Lily she never scared not even of the police.

"Of what people will think of me… the real me… I been hiding the real me since I got here." Lily whispered.

"I don't care, Remus and Sirius don't care so that all that matters." James told her.

Lily smiled and hugged him but perfects started to come in so they sprung apart. A couple were shocked to see Evans and Potter Hugging last time they checked they were enemies. Finally the meeting began.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans!" Lily said in a normal tone.

"I'm James Potter and were your heads!" James exclaimed loudly. "Okay these are the rules……" After James told them everything they left for the perfect compartment or find their friends to spread the word of Lily and James hugging. Lily flopped down on a couch that was there and picked up a book she had been reading before. James sat down looking at Lily but Remus and Sirius decided to barge in at the same time.

"Hey guys!" James said

"We have to plan the welcome bac….." Sirius started until he saw Lily.

"I don't care but if I get one prank on me I will kill each of you slowly and painfully." Lily told them not looking up from her book.

"Scary." Sirius said in a scared voice Lily just flicked him off. The Marauders just went back to plan their prank when a fat blonde guy came in.

"Hi-I-I g-g-u-ys." He stuttered.

"Wormtail! You missed a great summer! How was Tokyo?" James said pulling him into the group. Lily rolled her eyes at James and went back to her book.

"It was o-k-k but why is l-loser Evan-s-s in h-ere-e?" Wormtail asked. (A/N DIE!) Wormtail had a unfortunate accident with a pillow that somehow slipped out of Lily hands.

"Opps?" Lily said with wide eyes.

"Lily is one of us! Don't call her loser Peter!" James growled at him

"b-b-u-t she I-s-s." Peter said feeling brave.

"Get out Peter! You are no longer a Marauder!" Sirius yelled at Peter. Peter ran out of the compartment.

"Sorry Lily-Billy." Sirius said trying to cheer her up.

"No big deal." Lily said reading her book. The group huddle up whispering so Lily couldn't hear them.

"Lily!" Remus started.

"We have decided that." Sirius said.

"You are our a official Marauder!" James finished.

"You shall be…" Remus said.

"Lily-Billy!" Sirius squealed.

"No you shall be Tiger- Lily!" James said punching Sirius.

"Owe!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm a what!" Lily asked bewild.

"A Marauder!" James told her picking her up and swinging her around the room. lily kissed James on Lips and Remus and Sirius on the cheeks.

"Watch out world we have a new member!" Sirius yelled.

**Review!**


	29. Speeches and dorms

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I love u!**_

_**I own nothing but Daniel! (who won't be in the story for awhile besides letters)**_

They arrived at Hogwarts and went to the carriages. James, Sirius and Remus raced to the while Lily lagged behind with her head looking down. When James noticed she was behind he came up in front her and threw her over his shoulder.

"James put me down!" Lily told him but she was laughing.

"Hurry up Lovebirds!" Sirius yelled waving at a carriage he had grabbed from some seconds years.

"Hold your horses!" James said using the expression that Lily uses when James is impatient.

"Horses? What Horses?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Its a saying Sirius!" Lily yelled at him from her position over James shoulder. She had a good view of his ass.

"Nice ass, James." Lily told him when he put her down.

"You really thinks so?" James asked looking at his ass and shaking it. Lily walked into the carriage with a snort of a laugh. James followed looking at her ass.

"NO! Remember the time…" Sirius begin and the whole ride to Hogwarts was filled with laughter and giggles. When they got their they were being stared at by the others who got their before them. Lily quickly begin to hide but James whispered something in her ear to make her laugh and come out of hiding. Her laughter floated threw the air and Professor Dumbledore looked over at Lily and smiled a sad smile. She waved at him and told Sirius something that made him choke with laughter. The sorting Started and Sirius was complaining about being hungry.

"Food!" he moaned.

"Shut up!" Remus hissed at him.

After the sorting Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to the new school. I will make this quick because I'm guessing your hungry." He paused and looked at Sirius, "Mr. Finch asked me to remind you that the list of banned items has grew to 251 items." The Marauders grinned. The list would of never been that long if it wasn't for them. "And also the Forbidden forest is … Forbidden." He did a quick glance at the Marauders who had angelic faces on. "Our head boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter. Dig in." and with that he sat down.

Gasps were heard all over the Great Hall from students who had returned. They turned to face James and Lily. James stood up and bowed. Lily just looked at her golden plate. The golden plate was once silver but changed for some reason when the 7th year class came in as 1st years.

The food appeared and Sirius almost dived into the food. The only thing holding back was… Remus. Lily mouthed to Sirius and Remus _lovers._

Sirius jumped up away from his food and yelled for the whole hall to hear, "Bite me!" When Lily was about to say something James jumped up and said, "Can we not go into this again." Lily and Sirius both mumbled something. Sirius sat down and went back to his food glaring at Lily. James sat next to Lily and asked her, "Why do you do that to him?"

"Because he is easy." Lily bite into her chicken leg. James looked at Lily with awe in his face. He kissed her loudly on her cheek.

"What!" Lily asked at him laughing.

"Nothing." James went back to his food. Sirius was on his 3rd helping(A/N is that the word?). Remus was finishing his 1st. Lily studied Remus for a second he seemed pale. After a few minutes dessert appears replacing the main meal.

"Hey I wasn't done." Sirius yelled but he dug into dessert anyway. Professor McGonagall came up to Lily and James, "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office. Follow me."

"Of course Minnie." James said standing up.

"Potter!" McGonagall said warning him to shut up. Lily stood up next to James and followed McGonagall. When they got the Statute McGonagall said the password. "Lemon Drops. Go on up he waiting." And with that she was gone. James walked up the stairs like nothing usually. Lily walked up the stairs only somewhat Familiar with it. She only been up their a couple times in 4th and 5th year.

"HI Mr. D!" Lily said waving at him.

"Albus." James said. Joking around.

"Lily, James. Here are the rules…." Mr. D rambled on for a little bit. "And finally you get your own dorms."

"Really?" James asked with a frown.

"Yes."

"Stop frowning we get our own dorms." Lily told him hitting him.

"But…"

"Shut up!"

"Fine!" and James started pouting. Lily rolled her eyes.

Mr. D showed them to their rooms.

"Kicks ass. Opps.. sorry Mr. D." Lily said.

"Wow!" was all James could say.

_**Review! Give me ideas!**_


	30. Rooms and stories

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Amrawo- I'm going to miss ur reviews ! review as soon as you can!**_

_**I own nothing….. you know the drill.**_

"This is for us?" Lily asked in awe. The common room had red and gold couches and chairs, a fire place, and a huge library. And that was just the common room.

"Yes." Mr. D smiled and his eyes twinkle. "Go look in your rooms." Lily ran into her room while James an to his. Lily room had a picture of the 69 Woodstock, white fluffy carpeting, and tie-dye shirt and covers. Lily looked at the pictures on the wall and screamed, "Its me! James its me!" James came running from his room. "What?"

"Look it me at Woodstock!" Lily yelled pointing at it.

"You went to Woodstock?" James asked looking at the picture.

"Yea! Me and Izzy went together…." Lily said trailing off.

"Sounds like fun, come on check my room out." James said pulling her through the connecting bathroom to his room. Lily whistled looking around, It all was Red and Gold, a picture of a Griffin. His bedspread was moving snitches.

"I like it." Lily said. Mr. D came in with a smile, "I hope you would. The password is pookey. Have a nice evening." He then walked out of the dorms.

"I could find a good use for that couch out front." James said kissing Lily on the lip.

"Really?" Lily said moving her head so he couldn't get another kiss. "I was thinking of just going to bed."

"With me?" James tried to sneak another kiss.

"Alone." Lily said turning her face away from him again. "Night James." Swinging her hips she left the room.

"I need a cold shower." He mumbled.

**In the morning**

"Jamise! Wake up!" Screamed Sirius jumping on his bed.

"Gbnfhel" was the only thing Sirius could here.

"What?" Sirius asked peering down.

"Go to Hell!" he yelled into Sirius ear.

"Yeeeeeee!" Sirius screamed.

James slowly woke sat up and mumbled, "Wha…"

"Time to wake up! Man, when you didn't show up last night I got worried. This morning I went straight to Albus and he said that you had your own dorms." Sirius said wide eye looking at him.

"HI Prongs!" Remus said tiredly throwing himself into a chair. Tomorrow was a full moon.

"Moony! How are you feeling?" James asked worried for his friend.

"Decant." He mumbled.

"I meet you in the Great Hall in 10 minutes." James told his friends. James got dressed in his school robes and went into the Great Hall. He saw Remus and Sirius talking to Lily at the head of the table. She was laughing at something Remus had said. Her laughter floated over to him and he melted.

"Hey guys." He said kissing Lily on the cheek who was still laughing, and sat down.

"Hi James!" Lily giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked peering at his two friends.

"Hehe.." was all Lily could say.

"What?" James asked again. Remus whispered something in his ear. He turned bright red and mumbled. "OH"

"Hehe.. skinny….lake…" was Lily all could say.

"Shut up Lily it was a dare." James yelled at her very very red.

"Here are your Time tables." Professor McGonagall told them handing the time tables to them.

Sirius was looking over everyone time table. "Yea we have all classes together but Charms. Lily has advanced Charms with Remi! Me and James are in intermediate Charms." Sirius said giving everyone a chance to look at their tables.

"Potions first and with the slimly sleaze balls." James moaned. Lily was still kind of giggling at the story Remus told her.

"Remus are you feeling all right?" Lily asked him.

"Just a cold." Remus told her. James and Sirius were whispering.

"Lily tonight we have something to tell you." James said putting his arm around her waist.

"About?" Lily asked curious.

"You'll find out." Sirius said. He whispered something in Remus ear and he nodded.

_**Review!**_


	31. Storying telling and Werewolf Remus

_**Thanks for review!**_

_**I OWN nothing……I wish I did but I don't**_

Lily was on the edge of her seat all day waiting for what the guys had to say. At lunch a group of James Potter fans came to her and threaten her.

"Lily we think you should either break up with him or we will take care of it!" Brianna, the leader of this fan group, declared to Lily.Lily was not being meek but trying to ignore them. "Pushover Evans! Listen to me!" Brianna yelled. This was causing a stir in the Great Hall.

"Sorry all I heard was squeaking was that you talking?" Lily asked looking up from her favorite book.

"You filthy little mud…." Brianna started but was stopped by James.

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" James asked with deadly glare. Brianna quickly ran off with the rest of the groupies. "Hey, Tiger Lily. What is going on?" he said kissing her on the lips.

"Nothing." Lily said going back to her book. Just then Sirius came bouncing over with a pale Remus slowly following.

"HI! Lily-Billie have you lost weight since Potions?" Sirius asked. A slice of turkey unfortunately meet Sirius face. "Hey!" Lily had her nose back in her book.

"Sirius! What's your punishment with Venus(Potions teacher)." James asked. Sirius had gotten in trouble already with the potions teacher.

"I have to clean her room once a week for a month." He said gloomily. Lily snorted into her book.

"What so funny?" He asked mockingly.

"I had worst punishments then that." Lily said looking up from her book.

"Like what?" James asked with wide eyes.

"Hehehe." Lily giggled thinking of what she did and the punishment she had gotten.

"What happen?" Sirius asked leaning in.

"Peeves and I struck up a bargain and McGonagall found out and she wasn't to happy." Lily said thinking about what she did.

"What kind of bargain?" Remus asked wide eyes took up most of his pale face.

"I would tell him were Mrs. Norris or first year was if he left me alone and that he would tell me where the kitchen was."

"What was your punishment?" Sirius asked.

"I had to clean moaning Mrtyle bathroom every time it flooded for the rest of the year." Lily shuddered.

James, Remus, and Sirius were laughing their asses of now. That was hilarious, Lily cleaning the worst bathroom at school.

Lily made a noise with her throat and said, "Come on Remus its time for Charms." Remus and Lily left to go to Charms.

**Lily and James common room later that night**

Lily and Sirius were having a pillow fight in the heads common room. Remus came in to find feathers…everywhere.

"Guys stop!" James yelled at them.

Lily and Sirius stopped and mumbled, "Sorry."

Then Sirius jumped into the air and yelled, "Meeting Time!"

Sirius took up the love seat, Remus was sitting in a recliner, and James was on the couch with Lily on his lap.

"Tell me!" Lily demanded.

"Well, I'm a werewolf!" Remus said bluntly. Lily mouth dropped open when she heard that and was about to say something when James also told her.

"We are also Unregistered Animagi. Peter to but he won't tell because he would also get in trouble." James told Lily.

"I'm grim and James is a stag." Sirius told Lily who mouth was still hanging open.'

"Sweet!" Lily said, "Not being a werewolf but the Animagi part…"

"Your not appalled?" Remus asked somewhat shocked.

"Never plus Remus its those two I'm more at appalledthen you." Lily staged whispered to him. He laughed. While James and Sirius pretend to be appalled.

"How dare you women!" Sirius said.

"She must pay!" James said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down James or else!" Lily screamed at him.

"Or what?" He asked cocky.

"Or I will never kiss you again as I long as I live." Lily declared. Remus and Sirius gasped and started to laugh.

"You wouldn't!" James said.

"Would you like to find out?" Lily asked him.

"NO!" James quickly put Lily down. "Can I have a kiss now?" Lily gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"EWW!" Sirius screamed running out of the room with Remus slowly following.

"Hmm what should we do now?" James asked Lily pulling her to him.

"I dunno." Lily said her eyelids closing. James kissed her slowly and gently. Lily responded but the kissed turned into hot fiery passion. James hands slowly found her breast and he started to fondle them but when James did that Lily broke away with a scared look in her eyes and she ran upstairs to her room.

"What?" James said to himself looking at the place Lily use to stand.

_**REVIEW!1**_


	32. Brittany and 7 foot WHAT?

_**Thanks for Reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing !**_

Lily was sitting in her room after she ran from James. She loved to kiss but after that she always got a little freak out. It was all Adam fault. All his FAULT.

**Flashback**

"_I got it Tuna!" yelled Lily as she went to the door. "Hello?" she answered the door and saw Adam. _

"_HI Lily!" Adam said pushing himself into the house._

"_Get out Adam. Petunia he h…" Adam had covered Lily mouth with his hand and was dragging her into farther into the house._

"_Shut up while I make your dream come true." He whispered he removed his hand and was about to kiss her when she screamed bloody murder. Petunia came to the stairs and saw what was happening she went to call the police. Adam had slapped her hard across her face. His ring making her bleed a little. Most likely leaving a small scar. Adam tried rip of her pants but the jeans weren't ripping. Just then the police came in, they hauled him off Lily who was shaking uncontrollably. Betty was their and she started to comfort Lily._

"_Its okay. Did anything happen?" She asked. Petunia came back down and went to talk to the police. _

"_N-n-o He just tried." Lily stammered._

_**End**_

Lily fell asleep remembering that terrible day. She woke up and looked at the clock. "Shit!" Lily screamed 5 minutes before DADA starts. She threw robes on and her hair in a pony tail and ran to class as fats as her legs would take her. She was still 2 minutes late.

"Sorry Professor Struat I…." Lily began but the Professor just his hand. Lily sat down in a sit next to very shy Hufflepuff. It was the only sit available. James waved at Lily but Lily pretended she didn't see him.

"Did you have a fight?" Brittany asked, the Hufflepuff.

"No." Lily said taking out a book and reading it.

"Oh." And Brittany went to pay attention to the teacher. During class Lily hadn't been paying attention and the Marauders were in trouble again so she went to Brittany to find out the homework.

"Brittany what's the homework?" Lily asked her.

"Read page 200-205 and do the questions." Brittany said. Lily didn't feel like going to Diversions so she asked Brittany, "Wanna ditch?"

"D-ditch?" Brittany asked.

"Yea! Why not?" Lily asked.

"Okay! Were do you want to go?" Brittany asked she didn't have any friends so she was eager to go with Lily.

"How about the Lake. No one will be their." Lily said skipping off to the lake. Brittany followed giggling at Lily childish way of walking.

"Sooooo." Lily said as she flopped down on the grass.

"I know lets get to know each other by 20/20." Brittany said.

"Ooo I love that game. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Lily asked.

"2 brothers and sister. Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yes three! Lets see I have the one on my hip of a blue rose with black thorns, then the one on my back it says "Daniel Angel", he my best friend in the muggle world, and the one on my ankle of a fairy! Do you have boyfriends?"

"No. What the deal with you and James Potter?" Brittany asked with eager eyes. Lily told her the long story of how they got together. By the time she was done Brittany was laughing her ass off.

"That's great you sold them hehe. " Brittany managed to get out.

"I know! I was so proud!" Lily sigh in consent when the bell rang "Time for lunch lets go! We can sit at your table!" Lily dragged the still laughing Brittany to the Great Hall. As soon as Brittany saw Izzy she burst out laughing again. Lily began to giggle too but soon Lily and Brittany were in a laughing marathon. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy and Izzy who saw they were laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at Evans?" She yelled at Lily. Lily pointed at Sirius because since Remus was in the Hospital Wing.

"Oh that." And Izzy went back to her meal. The whole school was shocked that they didn't get in fist fight.

"Lily-Billy!" Sirius yelled while James was hitting him.

"HI!" Lily said as Brittany dragged her to the Hufflepuff table. They sat at the table laughing and giggling and throwing looks at Izzy every now and then. James was shocked. Why wasn't Lily sitting with him and why is she giving those glances. Then out of nowhere Izzy turned into a 7 foot Carny. The bird was croaking, _I love Snape. _The Great Hall was in a uproar. Teachers were throwing spells at the bird and others trying to get the students out of the room. Lily and Brittany quickly left the room. James and Sirius were trying to follow when McGongall stopped them.

"We didn't do it!" they said in unison.

"really then who did?" She asked

"Malfoy!" Sirius said loudly.

"Go ahead and Leave! MALFOY!" James and Sirius left very fast.

"Lily!" they screamed together but she was no were to be seen. Classes had been canceled for the rest of the day. They didn't find Lily until later. She was fast asleep in her bed with Brittany at the other side of the bed.

**Review!**


	33. GET UP and snuffles

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Lilactouch- She is not a lesbo! Girls do this all the time.**

**Marlis- Thanks for telling me about the OMG! I will stop using it but I only used it twice I think maybe three times. In the first 3 chapters.**

**I own nothing**

James and Sirius had only twenty minutes before they had to go the Womping Willow. Lily was fast asleep with the blanket at the end of her back and you could see her tattoo. Also their the blonde girl on the other side of the bed.

"HA! Lily is the gay person!" Sirius yelled. Lily mumbled something and sat up. Brittany just rolled over onto her stomach. "Lily your gay not me!"

"I'm not gay! I'm just sharing my bed with Brittany." She mumbled, "What do you want?"

"We been looking for you since lunch and now its almost 9:00." James said glaring at Lily.

"What do you want?" Lily asked still half asleep.

"Did you do the prank on Izzy?" Sirius asked.

"Why would you think that?" Lily asked more awake.

"Plus Lily and I were at the Hufflepuff table." Brittany mumbled in the pillow.

"SO." Sirius said.

"Don't you have to go somewhere?" Lily asked with nod to the full moon.

"WE talk tomorrow Lily." James said and left.

"And you milady can give me a ring anytime you want to." Sirius said to Brittany who just mumbled in a reply. Sirius left with a frown.

"Night" Lily told Brittany who was already snoring.

**The Next Morning**

Lily woke up on time thanks to Brittany. But after a dreadful fight.

"Lily GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" she yelled.

"NO." Lily mumbled in her pillow.

"Snape is in your room!" she screamed.

"Where!" Lily yelled jumping up looking around. She had her wand in one hand and her other hand ready to punch. "Bitch!" she yelled when she found out it there was no Snape.

"Get dress or your going to miss breakfast again." Brittany said brushing off her shoulders in mock triumph.

"Fine!" Lily went to the bathroom and got dressed. Lily came out a few minutes later with her robe open and you could see her muggle clothes. "Lets go."

Brittany and Lily went to breakfast and sat at the Gryffindor table this time. James and Sirius came in right after Lily and Brittany and was half dead.

"Hmi Livli." James said into his hand.

"James you need coffee." Lily said handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Tiger Lily." James said taking the coffee like its God.

"Lily-Billy what about me?" Sirius whined.

"No coffee for you." Lily told him.

"Why?" Sirius whined again.

"Because you don't get any." Lily told him eating toast and taking a long sip of coffee.

"Meanie." Sirius mumbled under his breath taking pumpkin juice.

"Lily why didn't you sit with us yesterday?" James asked with a pout.

"I was sitting with my new friend, Brittany." Lily said.

"And why weren't you in Diversions?" Sirius asked.

"Ditch." Brittany said.

"Who are you?" James asked looking at her like she had a second head.

"Brittany. I'm a Hufflepuff." Brittany said taking toast.

"Oh and how did you meet?" Sirius asked.

"Dada." Lily said.

"I'm Sirius Black but you can call me Snuffles." Sirius said kissing her head.

"Snuffles?" Lily snorted into her drink.

"Shut it Lily." Sirius whispered.

**_Review! what should I do now? A fight? Sex? Tell me what I should do!_**


	34. Gay lovers and The Truth

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

_**I won't be updating between the 16 -21 In June b/c I'm moving and crap.**_

"Lily." James said walking to Potions throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Yea James." Lily asked not paying attention.

"Wanna go out to tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." Lily said looking at her feet.

James looked at Lily and saw that she was in a different world. "Lily, Sirius and I are secret gay lovers."

"That's great James." Lily said patting his hand that was on her shoulder.

"We running away together." James told her.

"I always knew you two were gay lovers." Lily said smiling up at him.

"You were paying attention." James said.

"Not a first but I finally did." Lily smiled up at James. "Were do you want to go tonight?"

"The lake?" James asked looking for her approval.

"Sounds great!" Lily said walking into class and sitting down. James seat was right behind her so all he did during potions was stare at Lily hair. The lesson went by fairly well for once. Sirius only got 10 points taken away but Lily earned 20 so it was all good. They had Charms next so Lily and Remus went on their way.

"Lillian Anastasia Evans**(A/N. I can't remember what I put as her name! Tell me if you remember. I'm dumb!)**"Izzy yelled.

"Isabelle, pleasure as always." Lily said.

"How dare you!" she screamed at Lily.

"How dare I?" Lily asked faking confusion.

"Turn me into a canary!" she whispered fiercely. "How dare you!"

"How dare you betray me!" Lily whispered back shoving her stuff in Remus arms.

"I did that for your own good." She yelled.

"How? Tell me how?" Lily screamed back.

"You were out of control and you knew it! You were going to hurt yourself somehow!" Izzy told Lily.

"How did you help me? Tell me?" Lily asked her temper flaring out.

"I did what I thought what was best!" Izzy said taking out her wand.

"By what? Stealing all my pictures of my parents? Stealing them, selling them? Why?" Lily asked, "Why?"

"Yes you were killing yourself by looking at the pictures!" Izzy said.

" I know what you did with them. You sold them to SLYTHERINS! Told them my parents were dead and these are the only pictures I had of them." Lily screamed. Professor Flicwick(sp?) was trying to get through but was somewhat impossible because of his height.

"I needed money!" She screamed back. "I knew you were out of control! You were going to hurt yourself! I didn't know that you would notice."

"You were my only friend at Hogwarts. I had Daniel in the muggle world. Two friends I had! Two! But then you betrayed me! So I had only single Fucking friend! One thanks to you!" Lily said tears running down her face. " Did I ever hurt myself? Did I? Do you see scars on my arms. Do you see anything?"

"No." Izzy said quietly.

"I trusted you!" was all that was left that Lily could say. She walked away with Remus following her with her stuff. She walked into the classroom to find it empty. "Where is everyone?" Lily asked Remus.

"Staring at Izzy and professor is with them." Remus said.

"Oh." Was Lily said and brought out a book. The class entered a few minutes later staring at Lily as they took there seat.

"Lily! Professor Dumbledore would like to see you!" the professor squeaked. Lily gathered up her stuff and went to the gargoyle and said, "Acid pop? Lollies? Lemon drops?" with lemon drops the gargoyle jumped back.

"Mr. D?" Lily asked as she walked into the room.

"Ah Lily, Lemon drop?" he asked.

"No thank-you." She took a seat and Fawkes perched herself on the arm of the chair wanting to be pet. Lily petted Fawkes as looked at Mr. D.

"Lily I really wished you and Izzy stop those fights." He started. "But of course you two do have a lot of history. Will you please stop these fights?" Lily nodded at his request.

"Well She will be punished for selling your possessions." Mr. D told Lily. "I understand you have no more classes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go to your dorm and get ready for your date." Lily looked up in awe at Mr. D. he knows like everything about the school.

"Thanks Mr. D!" Lily said leaving the room. She went to the common room and fell asleep on the couch.

**Review!**


	35. Dates and Detention!

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

James, Sirius, and Remus went to the Heads common room to find Lily sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sirius, of course, brought out his trustworthy Camera that he always have. James went over to Lily to wake her up.

"Lily wake up!" James said shaking her shoulder.

"GO away." Lily mumbled burying her face in James lap without realizing it. Sirius took another picture with Remus hitting him in the head.

"Lily your homework won't finish itself." James said trying to wake her up in time for their date.

"I don't care." Lily said opening one eye and look at James.

"What about our date?" James asked with a pout.

"Who cares? It just you." Lily said hiding her smile.

"Hey! I thought you liked me?" James asked confused.

"James got burned!" Sirius said.

"Ouch! James feeling were hurt." Remus said smirking.

"Shut up, guys." James hissed over his shoulder. He nodded his head toward the door to tell them to leave. Sirius stuck his tongue out and left. Remus followed him giving James a smile as he left.

"Come on Lily. Please. Its our first date since before school started." James pleaded. Lily burst out laughing at James. James, of course, was offended. "Why are you laughing?"

"I would love to go out with you James! I was joking." Lily said smiling up at him that made his heart flutter. "Let me change." Lily walked upstairs to her dorm room. She came back down in a pair of black jeans and a green tank top and flip flops. Her hair was in two braids. "Lets go James." Lily said holding out her hand. He took into his hand and they left the common room together and went to the lake. As they walked to the lake a lot of people were giving Lily looks because of the fight earlier.

"Remus told me what happened before Charms." James told Lily as they started to walk around the lake.

"I knew he would." Lily said looking at the ground shrugging.

"What have I told you about shrugging?" James asked not going farther on the subject.

"I don't know." Lily said coyly.

"Maybe I should I refresh your memory." James told her stopping and taking her into his arms.

"How?" Lily asked looking into his eyes. James leaned forward and gave Lily a small kiss on her lips. "James."

"Yes?" He asked kissing her cheeks.

"I have to tell you something." Lily was going to tell him about Adam.

"What?" James asked not paying attention.

"Its about my ex-boyfriend." Lily said finally getting James attention. "The year before 6th year. Adam tried to…."

"Tried what?" James asked.

"To rape me." Lily whispered ashamed.

"He what!" James yelled his eyes turning several different colors. When a wizard or witch becomes very angry about someone they care for their eyes can turn different colors. Black the worst. Red the least. James eyes were a very deep brown almost black.

"Petunia called the cops in time but he did try." Lily said. James wouldn't let her say anymore because he had her in tightest hug ever. Lily returned it with a smile for understanding.

"We can go as slow as you want Lily." James whispered in her ear.

"Thank-you James." Lily whispered back. They continued to hug for several minutes. As they hugged a man in a tower in the castle watched them with his twinkle in his eye gone and a sad smile graced his face.

**October 25th **

The school had finally got use to James and Lily being together and their fights also. The fights often happened once every two weeks. Right now Lily and James were in a meeting trying to find out what to do for Halloween.

"A ball!" yelled a 5th year Hufflepuff.

"No way!" Yelled a Slythrin.

"A talent show." Brittany said out loud not really paying attention to what she was saying. After that several people said yea and yes. Only a few said no.

"So a talent show?" James asked looking at everyone.

"Yes! (no!)"

"Great! We will give you the information tomorrow. Have a nice night." Lily said smiling at everyone. Everyone left but James, Lily, and Brittany. As Malfoy left the room he bumped into Lily and said mudblood. "Malfoy! 20 points taken off and detention." Lily yelled him.

"You can't do that!" he hissed at her.

"Yes I can!" Lily told him pointing at her badge.

"You filthy little …." He started but was cut off.

"40 points and 3 Detentions. Finish that sentence and I see that your badge is taken away." Lily hissed at him. Malfoy left in a huff. Then McGongall came walking in. "Was that Mr. Malfoy walking away angry?" she asked.

"Yes. He received 3 detentions and 40 points taken off." Lily said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Calling me a mudblood, talking back, and trying to say mudblood again." Lily said picking up some parchment.

"Very well. Did you decide on something for Halloween?" She asked looking around the room.

"A Talent show. We're about to get the information together." James said.

"Bring it to me in the morning." And with that Professor McGongall left. James went over to Lily, gave her a hug, and said, "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. So am I" Lily smiled at her boyfriend and her best friend.

"Come on! We have plans to make!" Brittany said smiling back.

**The next day**

_Talent Show _

_To all those who have talents to show off please sign up! Hogwarts is having a talent show!_

_When? October 31st _

_In honor of Halloween you will have to dress up in costumes and if you sign up your costumes must go with your talent. You may sing, dance, or anything else but NO magic!_

_You will aloud to sign up until the 29th _

_Their will be a practice on 30th NO judges will be near the practice! Anyone is aloud to sign up even first years and perfects and heads! GOOD LUCK! _

This was posted around the school in the morning. The school was in chaos. Everyone was talking about the talent show. Friends bugging friends to enter. Most of all The Marauders and Brittany bugging Lily to enter.

**REVIEW!**


	36. Whining and Rolling STones

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR AMRAWO! AMRAWO IS COMING BACK FROM CAMP TODAY! YEA! I MISSED YOU!**

**Thank-you for reviewing! But more would be nice! Like 10 please**

**I own nothing…………LAYWERS quick hide…**

"LILY!" James whined at her.

"What!" Lily asked they were making their way to Breakfast.

"You could totally win!" James said walking backwards in front of her.

"SO?" Lily practically screamed at him.

"SIGN UP!" he screamed rolling his eyes. Several first and second years scattered at his scream.

"I would need to make a new song up." Lily said looking at the ground.

"Lily please! For me! Pretty please with sugar and me on top!" James said making a pouty face.

"James come on not that face." Lily said looking at James face that she can't help but love. _Love? I can't love James! Can I?_

"Lily? Earth to Lily-Billy!" James said waving a hand in front of Lily.

"Yea?" Lily asked coming out of her thoughts.

"You were a thousands miles away." James told her kissing her nose.

"What can I say?" Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Just sign up and make a song okay?" James said slightly begging.

"okay but if I make a fool of myself its your head." Lily said signing up for the show.

"YEA!" he said doing a little jig.

"Hey Look at Potty!" Malfoy yelled out.

"Gonna do dancing at the talent show?" Crabbe yelled out. Crabbe was Malfoy most loyal thug but he was dumb as a stick.

"If you want me too!" he yelled back angrily. James wasn't really going to sign up. The two Slytherns were shocked at his response that they went into the great hall without replying. "They make me so mad!" James fumed to himself. Lily rolled her eyes at him and kissed him deeply. His anger disappeared quickly.

"Lets eat James." Lily said pulling away from James. James whined softly at the lost of Lily lips but followed her like a puppy dog.

"Here boy, come here boy." Sirius said when he say James following Lily.

"Go to hell Sirius!" James hissed at him.

"JAMES! Such vile language!" Remus said the full moon was over for the month so her was much better. Lily was talking to Brittany who sits at their table more often.

"You did? That great!" Brittany said hugging Lily. "Are you going to make a new song?"

"Yea." Lily said smiling. "I do it during history of Magic." Lily shudder of the thought of history of magic.

"AW! Do you have that today?" She asked.

"Yeppers." Lily said taking some bacon and munching on it.

"Class is about to start." James said dragging with Lily to The most dreaded class ever. History of magic. Lily didn't take notes she wrote a song. James tried to read but Lily put a spell on it that only she could read it. That class went on forever until Potions that also wet on forever. By lunch all 7th years were half asleep or in the hospital wings. Lily was still scribbling away in her notebook. With all the Marauders plus Brittany trying to read it over shoulder but all they saw was….nothing.

"LILY!" they whined together.

"no!" Lily replied muffled from her notebook being in front of her face. "Were going to be late!" Lily said running to class her notebook clutch to her chest with her small hands. The days flow by and then it was 30th. Lily and Brittany only entered not the boys. Brittany was doing a dance to Toxic by Brittany Spears. So the boys weren't aloud in the Great Hall. Not even James. Lily had a feeling the boys had a special pranked planed. About 35 kids entered counting Brittany and Lily. Everyone was at Awe at Lily song. Professor Flicwick was in charge of the practice because he wasn't a judge was also awed at this talent this young woman had. Brittany went well also. Boys ogle her, even some first years. After practice and a charm from Flicwick that made you tell nothing. They were dismissed.

"Lily were you Fabulous?" James asked grabbing Lily by the waist and dipping her as she entered the head common room.

"I was okay." Lily said modestly.

"She was better then fabulous." Brittany said entering behind Lily. Lily was giggling as James twirled her around the room. Sirius and Remus were rolling their eyes at them. "How do you put up with them Constantly?" Brittany asked them.

"We don't know." Sirius said he never really cared for Brittany because she was taking Lily away from them.

"You should of seen Brittany! HOT!" Lily said pulling away from James and jumping onto Sirius lap. She was fanning herself with her hand. Sirius pushed his her off him and said, " Really? Well Madame. You know were my dorm is." He said Brittany.

"I do?" She asked looking at him.

"Doesn't every young lady over 5th year?" Sirius asked.

"Not me." Brittany said snorting.

"Me too!" Lily said. "Brittany lets pick my outfit for tomorrow."

"Great! Can I borrow your clothes?" Brittany asked.

"Yea. A lot of my clothes are still at my friend Daniel place but I still have a lot." Lily said walking up the stairs with Brittany next to her.

"I don't like Brittany." Sirius huffed.

"Why?" Remus asked surprised because his friend loves every female.

"She gonna steal Lily." at this the other two boys laughed out loud. They were rolling on the ground laughing at Sirius.

"That is hysterical! " James said rolling on the ground.

"That funny Padfoot." Remus said wiping the tears from his face.

"She is." he mumbled.

"LILY!" they heard Brittany shrieked.

"WHAT?" they heard Lily shrieked back then a bunch of giggles.

"I don't want to know." Was all they said before leaving and hearing another shriek. As the girls heard the portrait door close Lily and Brittany poked their heads out of her doorway. "They gone?" Lily asked.

"YEA." Brittany said bouncing down the stairs. Lily followed her by sliding down the banister. They magically got Lily boom box to play. The put in The Rolling Stones on full blast but the room had a Quiet Charm on it so no one outside of the room could hear it. They started to dance around the room, singing along, and jumping on the furniture.

"That was a great way to get the guys out of the room!" Brittany said jumping onto the couch. Lily nodded and was playing air guitar. They didn't hear the boys come back in until after a song and they started to clap. Lily and Brittany quickly stopped and blushed.

"Hi." They said together blushing.

"That was great!" Sirius said bowing to them.

"EXCELLENT!" Remus told them clapping loudly. James just clapped loudly for the whole school to hear but their was the charm so no one heard but them.

"I have to go to bed!" Lily said giving Brittany a quick hug. "You should go back."

"I know last time I was late Flinch almost caught me. Bye guys!" She said with a wave and was gone. Lily also disappeared to her room.

"That was great!" Sirius said looking were Brittany left.

"Guys, I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." James said to his friends.

"Bye Jamise!" Sirius yelled running out of the room with Remus following him making sure he didn't get caught.

**_REVIEW! I am disappointed to my reviewers! They are getting less and less….i guess you don't love me anymore! Wah! ANd i'm sorry i don't update as i used to but i have another story that i love very much but i stll love this story and i will never forget becuase that would be BAD_**


	37. Talent show and i knew better

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Wacked-up-band-geek- HAPPY?**_

**Theoneandonlyme- some people like the story…I'm shock too about over 300 reviews. I know I have bad grammar okay?**

**Hey I'm going to try to finish the story in the next few chapters!**

**I own nothing!**

_Meow. Meow. Meow._ "Go away Randi" Lily mumbled to her kitten pushing it away. _Meow. _"Go bother James." _Meow. _"I'm up! I'm up." Lily screamed at her cat and let it out of her room. Lily looked at the clock. 8:00 A.M. Flashed before Lily eyes. Lily groaned and went to James room threw the connecting bathroom. She saw him laying their with his blankets kicked off and snoring slightly. She took a running start and landed next to him.

"Wakie! Wakie!" Lily said in a singsong voice.

"5 more minutes mommy." James mumbled turning into his pillow.

"I'm not your mommy." Lily said kissing his shoulder blade.

"Mhmm." James growled like. Lily used her tongue to trace his muscles on his back. James quickly turned around and kissed Lily passionately. "Nice wake up call." He mumbled in the nook of her neck.

"Like it?" Lily asked pulling away from and getting up.

"Mhmm." He said sitting up. His hair was messier then normal. He had on basketball shorts and nothing else.

"Get dress, lover-boy." Lily said throwing him a pants. "Today the talent show." She said before leaving. James jumped up remembering the talent show.

"LET ME IN LILY!" someone screamed from the portrait doorway. Lily opened the door and let Brittany in. She ran inside breathing heavily.

"What wrong's?" Lily asked her friend.

"Black-wheeze- wand-wheeze- prank-wheeze." She managed to get out.

"He was going to play a prank on you?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She said collapsing on the couch.

"JAMES! Let me in." Sirius cried threw the door. James came walking down the stairs.

"Don't open the door James." Lily ordered her boyfriend.

"But its padfoot." He said looking torn.

"He was trying to prank Brittany." Lily told him walking to the door and said threw it, "Sirius where you trying to prank Brittany?"

-Silence-

"Sirius!" Lily said in her warning tone.

"Maybe." He said sheepishly. Someone mumbled next to Sirius. Then Sirius said, "Sorry Brittany." Lily looked at her friend who nodded. Lily let Sirius and the other person, who turned out to be Remus, in. Sirius went straight for Brittany, dropped to his knees and said, "I'm soooooo sorry please forgive." Lily began to giggle slightly which James and Remus caught and soon the three are on the ground laughing their ass off. Brittany sat their with wide eyes.

"Pwease?" he asked again shooting the other three death glares which made them laugh harder.

"Forgiven." She said slowly then he hugged her. Her eyes bugged out as he hugged her. "Lily shouldn't we get food then get ready for the talent show?" she asked trying to get of Sirius death grip.

"Kay." Lily said shrugging. Leaving the room with Brittany at her heels. Looking back at Sirius slightly confused.

"Padfoot in love." James sang horribly off key.

"NO!" he screamed.

"Awww! He is!" Remus said looking at his friend blushing face.

**With Brittany and Lily**

"I think he like you." Lily said eating some toast.

"Lair." Brittany said turning red.

"I think someone like Sirius back too." Lily said proudly for making her friend red.

"No." she said looking down.

"You do!" Lily cried happily getting a couple glances from random people. Lily saw rat-face(Peter) glare at her before eating his breakfast. Lily was about to say something when James, Sirius, and Remus came into the Great Hall. James sat to Lily and kissed her cheek who was sitting their with a smirk on her face. Sirius sat next to Brittany and Remus on the other side of Lily. Both Sirius and Brittany were pretending to not look at each when they were. The other three were sniggering behind their hands. They walked the halls until Lily and Brittany had to get ready for the talent show.

Behind the stage it was total chaos because everyone was running about screaming about something. Lily was the only clam one. She had changed into a long skirt that layered between black and gray, a tank top that said, Drama Queen, and pink flip flops. She was going to be the 29th person to perform. Brittany was the 3rd to perform and that had been about half hour ago. Lily heard the clapping from all the way back in her dressing room. She came running in and said they loved her.

"Next up is Lily Evans singing a song called Sister, Sister." The crowd politely clapped. Lily walked up to the stage to see the other instruments set up magically going to play. Lily grabbed her guitar.

"This song is called Sister, Sister. I wrote it the other day." Lily said before the instruments started to play. She let the music play for about 10 seconds before singing.

_Sister Sister_

_I'm sick off you_

_I can't take it anymore_

_all you do is glare and shriek at me_

_As I drown my sorrows in alcohol and drugs_

_all I have to say is_

_My dear sister look what you done to me_

_My life is in shambles _

_I can barley stand_

_All because of you my dear sister_

_My dear sister_

_My dear sister_

_Look what you done to me_

_Look at me and tell me what you see_

_My sorrows go deep _

_Deeper then many think_

_I'm drowning in my sorrow thanks to you_

_My dear sister_

_My dear sister_

_Look of what you done_

_To your own flesh and blood_

_As I drown my sorrows in alcohol and drugs_

_all I have to say is_

_Look of what you done to me_

_My dear sister _

_My dear sister_

_Sister, Sister_

_(sister, Sister, by me!)_

Lily finished playing the last cord on her guitar before the whole Hall broke out into applause. The stood up and just kept on clapping. She blushed and walked into the backstage were Brittany jumped her, "Fabulous!"

"It was?" Lily asked.

"Totally beat, Malfoy girlfriend, can't member her name but it was great!" She said hugging her tightly. After that Lily and Brittany waited for the last few people to finish.

"Everyone come out please. Thank-you, Thank-you." Sirius said, he was the announcer to Brittany dismay. When the crowd didn't shut up in a minute Sirius yelled, "SHUT UP! Thank-you. I would like to say that everyone was great!" he got snorts from this "Anyway Third place goes to, Brittany 7th year Hufflepuff for her dance!" Everyone clapped, some even whistled. "Next is Brain Adams, 2nd year Ravenclaw for his muggle magic tricks." Claps. "And now the winner our very own head girl LILY EVANS!" he screamed out Lily name and Lily walked up and smiled.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" he screamed before the closes teacher took away the microphone. Lily looked for James to see a slut from Hufflepuff kiss him and James doing nothing to stop her. Lily dropped her trophy and left before anyone came to her. She walked to the heads dorm and asked to change the password, "What to you want it to be?"

"Gay. Let in Brittany but not James." Lily said walking into the common room and threw herself onto the couch and cried her heart out thinking, _I knew better! I knew better._

**REVEIW!**


	38. Some More Yelling and Love

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE WAS GREAT! I WAS SO SAD I WON"T SAY ANYTHING ELSE FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN"T READ IT AND I DON"T KNOW WHY THEY WOULDN"T!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing! I think this is going to be my second or third to last chapter. **_

_**Zippy-Wings- isn't the story long enough. I fear that the story is just going to worsen if don't finish it soon.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

Lily was laying on the common couch sobbing her eyes out when Brittany entered the room. She saw Lily their crying and ran toward her. "Lily what's wrong?" She asked concerned her news forgotten.

"I knew better. I did. I really did knew better but I did it anyway." Lily said mumbling to herself.

"What happened?" she asked.

"James -sob- kissing -sob- slut-sob- I knew better you think I learned with Adam but _NO!" _Lily wailed.

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD!" She screamed on to of her lungs. It took them a moment to realize someone was knocking at the door.

"Lily who changed the password? Would you let me in?" James asked threw the portrait. "Why did you leave early? And who a bloody bastard?"

"POTTER!" screamed Brittany, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Brittany screamed at him. Lily was sobs subdued as she stared at her best friend.

"What did I do?" he asked very confused. Remus and Sirius had joined the and you heard mumbling at the other side of the door.

"KISSING SOME SLUT, THAT WHAT!" Brittany screamed.

"I be in my room Brittany. I'm going to do a spell on my room, that you can only enter by password. It will be orange." Lily said quietly as she walked up the stairs. "Let them in after I finish the spell."

"Kay Lily. But what's the common room password?" Brittany asked.

"I don't remember." Lily said with a watery smile.

"That the Lily I know." Brittany and waited for Lily to do the spell ignoring James yells from the other side of the room. Lily nodded and went into her room. Brittany opened the door and James stormed in Looking for Lily.

"WHERE IS LILY?" he screamed still looking around.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW COULD YOU?" Brittany screamed back lunging for him but being held back by Sirius.

"I DID NOT KISS SOME SLUT! SHE KISSED ME I TIRED TO GET AWAY!" James screamed at her.

"SURE! SHE KISSED YOU." Brittany said rolling her eyes going up to Lily room mumbling the password so James didn't hear. Lily had fallen asleep on her bed still in her outfit she wore to the Talent show. Brittany saw the vibrating against pounding but heard nothing. Lily must of done a charm to not hear anything from outside. After a minute or so she saw the bathroom door vibrating. Brittany laid down on the bed next to Lily and fell asleep remembering what Sirius said to her early.

**IN James Room**

"I didn't mean too." James said looking into the bathroom waiting for the other door to open and to see Lily and she would tell him everything a joke, _Yes everything is a joke. She didn't mean it. yes she going to say that. _James thought to himself. But the door stayed closed when he tried to open it asked for a password!

"James, mate, we know but look it took a lot for Lily to admit she liked and trust you. She had a hard past." Remus said looking at his friend who has always been their for him.

"I know but I was shock for a moment she must of seen when I was shock not when I was trying push her off." James said falling down sideways on his bed.

"Prongs, she loves you and you love her. It just hurts to see someone do that to you. Just wait a day or two." Sirius said.

'L-lo-ve? James stuttered with wide eyes.

"Yes love!" Sirius shouted. "YOU BLOODY LOVE HER."

"I do I do love her." James said before falling into restless sleep.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and left to go to their dorm. They couldn't believe this.

**The Next Morning**

Lily was sitting in her room writing a letter when Brittany woke up.

"How you feeling?" she asked sitting next to Lily.

"I had better days." Lily said sniffing slightly.

"Who you writing too?" Brittany asked.

"Daniel." Lily answered rereading her letter.

"Your gay friend? The one who followed Sirius and Remus around?" Brittany asked.

"Yea." Lily said smiling at the memory.

"Then you sold them to Bitch of the year?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. Wanna check the common room for me before I leave to send it off." Lily asked not ready to face James.

"Yea sure." Brittany said. She peeked out and saw no one. "Clear." Lily and Brittany walked out and quickly left the head dorms. They slowed down as they turned the corner. Lily walked slowly as if a great weight was on her shoulders. Brittany walked next to her doing nothing doing nothing. She knew her present was enough for Lily.

"Maybe you should talk to him?" Brittany said hugging her friend after sending off the owl.

"okay but I want you close by." Lily said they walked back to the common room to see James sitting their. He jumped up to see Lily walking in. "Lily…." he began but couldn't finish.

"We need to talk." Lily said he eyes on the ground. Brittany went into Lily room keeping the door open so she could Lily if she need her.

"Lily I didn't kiss her she kissed me…" James started but his breath caught his throat when he saw Lily eyes. Bloodshot from crying. James went over to her were she still stood he went to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. They just stayed their until James said with his voice cracking, "Lily I love you. Please I didn't do anything. Please. I love you so much." Lily felt tears on her jeans and dropped to her knees and hugged James back.

"I was just so shocked and I thought I was stupid that you wanted to go out with me. I kept thinking I knew better." Lily said looking him in the eyes.

"I would never ever cheat on you. I promise. God Lily I love you so much." he said pulling her into a hug. Brittany came down the stairs and said, "I'm outtie." She left the room and bumped into Sirius.

"Still wanna go?" he asked.

"Sure!" Brittany said taking his hand into her.

"James…"

"Yes Lily."

"I love you too."

**HEY! IS it okay? I decided that I'm doing a epilogue and maybe a squeal but can't tell about what because I still have to write the last chapter. REVIEW! the last chapter will be up Thursday the latest!**


	39. Epilogue

**My last chapter! -tear- I'm writing this as soon as I updated my last Chapter. SO thanks who will review. Also anyone else who reviewed in the past. I love you! This may be short I'm thinking I'm not sure yet.**

**I own nothing.**

**February 1980**

"James?" Lily asked looking at James.

"Yea Lily." James said throwing his quill down.

"I'mPregnant." Lily spat out in one word.

"Huh?" James asked confused not understanding what she said.

"I'm having a baby." Lily said slower. James sat their dumbfounded until he let a shout.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" he yelled swinging Lily around. "This is great! Vinnie will finally have a playmate!" Vinnie is Sirius and Brittany one year old daughter. Her real name is Vanessa but James and Sirius insist that she a Vinnie. Unlike James and Lily they aren't married. James and Lily married in a small wedding about 5 years ago. No one ever mentions what happened 7th year Halloween.

"Yea but she going to be 2 years older." Lily said hugging James close.

"How far along are you?"

"About 2 months."

"I can't wait to tell Sirius, Remus and Peter." Lily made a face at the name Peter. At Christmas in 7th year Peter said sorry and they let him back in the group. Lily and Brittany never quite trusted him but still put up with him. "Can we have them over? Please!" James asked like a 2 year old.

"Of course Brittany and Vinnie too." Lily said kissing him.

**Later **

"We're having a baby!" James said proudly his arm around Lily waist holding her close.

"About Bloody time." Sirius cried out.

"Sirius language!" Brittany said hitting him.

"OW!" Sirius said rubbing the sore stop.

"That great guys!" Remus said looking too old for his age. He was already getting gray hairs and he was wearing old shabby robes. He refuses to take charity from his friends even though they mean well.

**7 months later**

"PUSH LILY!" James told Lily.

"YOU BLOODY PUSH." Lily scream at him. Then they heard a cry a infant cry. The healer put the baby on Lily womb.

"He beautiful Lily." James said looking down at his son.

"Harry James Potter." Lily said looking down at her child with love.

"HEY! What about Sirius?" Sirius asked walking into the room. "He should be named after his godfather."

"Shut up." James said rolling his eyes.

"He looks like James." Remus said looking down at him.

"But he has Lily eyes." Brittany said.

"I hope they don't change." Peter said from next to James.

"They won't." Lily said closing her eyes. "My mum told me that I was born with emerald eyes."

"Too bad Mum and Dad weren't here to see him." James said picking up his son remembering his parents. They died a year ago in death eaters attacks.

"They are James. Don't you feel their spirits." Lily said before drifting off to sleep.

**October 31st 1981**

"I love you James." Lily said before the door started to shake.

"Quick Lily…"

**Dumbledore's office 4 hours later**

"Ablus I can take the child." Brittany said holding her child close crying.

"I'm sorry but he will have to stay with Petunia." He said.

"WHY!" She asked desperately.

"He needs to be with blood relatives. It will be to much for you to take Harry when you have Vinnie to think off." He said he eyes not twinkling for once.

"But…"

"NO! Its final. I'm very sorry about Sirius." He said his eyes slightly glazing before he blinked them away.

"I can't believe he did it."

"Me too. Take good care of yourself and Vinnie. Stay with your parents perhaps so you can get back on your feet. Leave Harry to me."

"Of course. Be safe." She said before leaving his office.

"Sirius why? Why?" he asked himself before going to 4 Privet(SP?) driveway.

**HEY! Well that took shorter then I thought! Anyway my idea for a squeal will be Vinnie and Fred getting together and more stuff. What do you think? REVIEW! because this is my last chapter for THE TRUE LILY!**


End file.
